Hora De Poner Tus Galeones Donde Está Tu Boca
by Raven Karasu Cuervo
Summary: Traducción. Harry nunca antes había podido comprender una relación entre hermanos, pero siempre pensó que sería genial en eso. Hasta que, como Maestro de la Muerte, renace como Turais Rigel Black, hermano mayor de Sirius y Regulus. (Renacimiento / viaje en el tiempo y Maestro de la Muerte Harry)
1. Prólogo

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR: Esta historia es una traducción de "Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is" de Tsume Yuki. Cuya versión original está en inglés, obtuve el permiso del autor para publicarla. Les dejo el link:

www. fanfiction. net /s/10610076/1/ Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is (sin espacios)

Hora De Poner Tus Galeones Donde Está Tu Boca

 _x_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Te traje pateando y gritando a este mundo_

Harry James Potter, el chico que vivió, Señor de la Muerte, había renacido más veces de las que le era posible contar, venía incluido con el título, el segundo de ellos. Señor de la Muerte. Lo que significaba que estaba siendo arrojado constantemente a su nueva gran aventura de un momento a otro.

O en el momento en el que él eligiera. Había habido ese memorable momento cuando había renacido como Emperador de Roma y luego accidentalmente había elegido morir por primera vez en esa vida, en lugar de regresar a la vida como lo había hecho después de tomar otra maldición asesina de Voldemort. A él también le había gustado esa vida, pero se había encontrado a sí mismo renaciendo como una pila chillona de carne rosa en vez de despreciar al pueblo romano.

Ese había sido un momento verdaderamente molesto. No había sido capaz de vivir plenamente esa vida.

Es cierto que más tarde se había convertido en un semidiós en Grecia, trayendo alegría y salud a la gente, pero eso fue al principio. Él aprendió bastante, y después de la quinta vida empezó a aceptar que no sería capaz de volver a ver en persona a todos los amigos de su primera vida por un largo tiempo.

Oh, como Maestro de la Muerte, podía convocarlos en cualquier momento para hablar, pero no quería molestarlos demasiado.

Conforme sus vidas fueron pasando, conocido con un nombre diferente cada vez, empezó a aceptar que esto no era tan malo. Constantemente lo pusieron a prueba en su nuevo mundo, y nunca se aburrió. El siempre conservaba ciertas habilidades en cada vida. Venía incluido en el título. Ambos de ellos.

El poder de la invisibilidad, ahora sin la capa, por ser el Maestro de la Muerte. La habilidad de hablar pársel, que venía de ser el niño-que-vivió.

Había otra cosa, no sólo el hecho de que siempre renacía el día de su cumpleaños, con sólo el año cambiado, en su segundo Halloween el siempre terminaría con su cicatriz de rayo. Ya sea por tropezar escaleras abajo, cayendo cerca de un objeto filoso, o aquella inolvidable vida en la que fue golpeado por un rayo.

Siempre volvía, siempre en el mismo lugar, nunca se podría deshacer de eso.

La única ven que le pregunto a la Muerte acerca de ello, simplemente se encogió de hombros, murmurando acerca de que era su marca distintiva. Sólo el Maestro de la Muerte podía sobrevivir a la maldición asesina e incluso si no hubiera sido así la primera vez que se recuperó de su cráneo estaba en su destino que llegase a ser así.

Como tal, la Muerte le dejó vivir, al que había sido elegido por las reliquias.

Y entonces, Harry vivió.

Así de simple.

.

Su vida previa, la anterior a esta, lo había dejado tirado sólo unos años después de la construcción de Howgarts. Y para ese punto, todos los fundadores ya habían muerto, era lo más cerca que había llegado. Una de las cosas que Harry esperaba era conocer finalmente a los cuatro en algún punto. Y eventualmente sucedería.

Aire frío golpeó su cuerpo y Harry se encogió, no sentía la necesidad de dar el grito que la mayoría de los bebés hacían la primera vez que llegaban al mundo. Había voces a su alrededor, como siempre, aunque sin sonidos de guerra cerca. Eso era bueno, siempre era un dolor crecer en esos tiempos. Por un momento se preguntó si había nacido de muggles de nuevo, justo como en su vida anterior, antes de encogerse de hombros. No importaba, sacaría lo mejor de esta vida si así fuera.

"Ningún grito, inusual"

"No hay nada malo con él, ¿o sí?"

"Oh no, el será un bebé muy saludable. Probablemente el más saludable que haya visto"

Harry se sintió empujado, todas las imágenes borrosas que formaban el mundo a su alrededor se balanceaban mientras se movía. Algo caliente y suave lo rodeó, lo que él rápidamente dedujo que era un brazo rodeando su cuerpo.

"Míralo, tan despierto" Espera un minuto, Harrý conocía esa voz.

Parpadeando lentamente, Harry levantó la vista desde donde estaba descansando, justo al lado de un cuello. Walburga Black miró hacia atrás. Querido Dios, debí haberla reconocido, incluso si su tono dulce no sonaba como a una arpía.

Harry gritó.

Magia, su magia que lo siguió a todas partes, en cada vida, surgió de debajo de su piel y las ventanas se destrozaron en sinfonía con sus llantos. La voz de hombre, probablemente su padre, Orion, dejó salir una maldición mientras que la enfermera y su madre -querido lord, su madre- gritaron de sorpresa. Harry gruñó internamente, tomando su magia salvaje y luchando con ella hasta someterla, parando la energía antes de que pudiera derribar las paredes también. Y como un pensamiento tardío, el paró de gritar también. Eso ciertamente no ayudaría.

"Merlín. Eso fue magia accidental."

Harry no podía ver a Orión, pero él sin duda podía oír el asombro, la maravilla, en su voz.

"Pero e-eso- é-él es demasiado joven para-"

"¿Estas sugiriendo que nosotros explotamos el salón?" Walburga explotó a su lado y Harry dejó salir un pequeño sonido de angustia, esperando detener a la mujer de maldecir a su partera.

"¡N-no! ¡Es que es simplemente inaudito!"

"Bueno, sólo lo mejor para el nuevo heredero de la casa Black" ¿Nuevo heredero? ¿Sirius no había nacido todavía?

Él fue levantado nuevamente, colocado en una cálida manta, sin duda hecha de material costoso, antes de encontrarse a sí mismo cara a cara con Orión, se parecía asombrosamente a Sirius y Harry extendió una mano para golpear suavemente la nariz del hombre. Yep, este era sin duda el padre de Sirius.

"Pequeño Turais Rigel Black. El nuevo heredero de la casa Black, y el caso más joven de magia accidental. Él será más fuerte que nosotros, puedo sentirlo."

Harry lloró.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Ates que nada, el nuevo nombre de Harry, Turais (pronunciada Two-raise) es una pequeña estrella en la constelación Carina, y es el nombre tradicional para Iota Carinae y significa ´pequeño escudo´, y es parte de los planes de Harry en convertirse un escudo entre sus nuevos padres y sus hermanos. También escogí este nombre debido a que termina en ´s´ como Sirius y Regulus, siguiendo así el patrón. Escogí Rigel porque es una estrella de la constelación Orión que es de donde viene el nombre de Orion.**

 **Así que, estos capítulos no tendrán más que 3000** (N/T: gracias Dios) **palabras porque esta historia es como un lugar para jugar con Harry en él.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**


	2. 1 Llegó el hermanito

**N/T. Lamento la demora! No tengo excusas, pero aun así se las voy a dar, estoy en último semestre de mi carrera y la tesis me está absorbiendo más de lo que deseara, y en mis ratos libres la verdad que prefiero leer que quebrarme la cabeza intentando pensar que quiso decir con su jerga inglesa la autora. Yo pensaba que era fácil esto de la traducción, pero no, no es así, no es sólo transcribir la historia, sobre todo si, como yo, no tienes un gran conocimiento del idioma, tengo que ir parando a cada rato para buscar el significado de las palabras y luego penar en el contexto en el que se desarrolla la historia, para ver que palabra en español encaja más, y aun así se me pasa, por ejemplo, el Inglés tienes que poner el sujeto al principio de cada oración, algo así como "él estaba comiendo, cuando él dejo de comer", bueno no exactamente así, pero algo así y en español podemos omitir el sujeto porque va inherente en el sustantivo, bueno la cosa es que cuando traduzco me es inevitable mencionar el sujeto algunas veces cuando es innecesario hacerlo en español. Espero que perdonen mis errores y que me tengan paciencia, apenas llevo un par de años aprendiendo el idioma formalmente, muchas palabras escapan de mi comprensión.**

 ***En la versión en inglés dice "lickle", que es, según lo que encontré otra forma de decir Little (pequeño), en algunas partes dice que es como decirlo de una forma más cariñosa, como para referirse a un bebé recién nacido y encontré otra que lo traduce algo así como "maldito". Así que no sé la traducción literal, lo que sí sé es que Bellatrix lo dice para molestar a Harry.**

Hora De Poner Tus Galeones Donde Está Tu Boca

 _x_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Llegó el hermanito_

Sentado al lado de la cuna de su hermanito, Harry James Potter, conocido ahora por todo el mundo como Turais Rigel Black, frotó su dedo índice suavemente sobre la marca en su cabeza, trazando la línea de la marca del rayo que había ahí. Walburga había estado fúrica cuando al irlo a despertar la mañana del primero de Noviembre encontró sangre en torno a toda la almohada. Al parecer él había rascado la marca de rayo en su cabeza mientras dormía. Esa fue una nueva manera de conseguirla, pero ahora era de nuevo, como Draco Malfoy hermosamente lo había llamado, una cabeza rajada.

Su nueva madre había estado furiosa de que esa imperfección no se pudiera borrar de su rostro, hasta que Orión mencionó que esa era la runa de Sowilo, conocida por otorgar guía y éxito. Al parecer Walburga no había tomado runas antiguas como materia electiva, al contrario, obviamente, de su esposo.

Después de aquello, el dúo pareció aceptarlo, incluso se lo mostraron orgullosamente a Arcturus, el padre de Orión y, por ende, el abuelo paterno de Harry. El viejo había murmurado, asintiendo levemente y acariciando la cicatriz, pero no hizo más que aquello. Lo habían dejado solo después de aquello. Sus padres habían estado preocupados de que Harry no hubiera dicho aún ninguna palabra. Kreacher había sido asignado a leerle libros en cualquier momento que tuviera libre, por lo que ambos, él y Sirius, pasaban normalmente una o dos horas al día dentro del gran corral de juegos con Kreacher entreteniéndolos con historias de Merlín y Morgana. Fue la primera vez que Harry creció con una familia oscura tan cerca de lo que él consideraba su propio tiempo, y hasta ahora, había sido una experiencia realmente interesante.

"¡Turais! ¿ya estás despierto? Aquí hay regalos para- ¡Turais! ¿Dónde estás?"

Harry sonrió ligeramente, viendo como los ojos de Sirius se abrían por la desagradable sorpresa de escuchar los gritos de banshee de su madre, los ojos azules del bebé se llenaron de lágrimas. Los ojos de Harry eran del típico color gris de los Black, pero él era muy consciente de que cuando usaba magia, más magia de la que cualquier persona normal podría, éstos se tornaban en su usual tono verde.

El pequeño Sirius al lado del él, que no tenía ni 4 meses de edad, dejó salir un pequeño hipido y Harry supo que pronto empezaría a llorar. Habiendo tocado algo dentro de él, Harry tomó de su magia, la energía aún estaba inestable y así seguiría hasta que la entrenara, antes de extraerla.

Esferas de luz, todas de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas, aparecieron en el salón. Harry retorció la luz, la magia, hasta obtener un set de pequeños patronus que danzaban alrededor de Sirius. Canuto brincando hacia adelante y atrás, no más grande que la pierna de Harry, seguido de Cornamenta y Lunático. El trio siguió dando vueltas, saltando uno sobre otro mientras que Sirius dejaba salir un pequeño chillido. Sus ojos aún no podrían reconocer las figuras, pero él hecho de tenerlos como compañía era suficiente para Harry, quien estaba sentado al lado del niño guiando los movimientos de los patronus.

Una fuerte inhalación detrás de él le indico que no estaba solo, y él se detuvo y giró bruscamente sólo para ver a sus padres, quienes miraban el lugar donde los merodeadores habían estado.

"¡¿Qué fue eso? Turais! ¿Estabas haciendo magia?" Walburga se disparó hacia adelante tomándolo del brazo a lo que Harry gruñó, retorciéndose para estar de nuevo junto a Sirius. Su nueva madre dejó salir un chillido de molestia, pasándoselo a Orión quien simplemente lo sostuvo de la cintura, dejando que Harry quedara casi horizontal en su impulso de mantenerse cerca de Sirius. Nunca lo dejaban estar mucho tiempo cerca de su hermano, lo que realmente molestaba a Harry.

"Siri triste"

Querido Merlín él odiaba hacerse pasar por tonto, pero habría llamado demasiado la atención si repentinamente empezaba a hablar con oraciones completas.

"¡¿Qué estabas haciendo Turais?! Te dijimos que la magia es peligrosa cerca de Sirius, ¡él es muy pequeño!"

Harry podía entender la preocupación de Orión. Di lo que quieras acerca de ambos Blacks, pero justo ahora, se preocupaban por ellos. Incluso si tenían una manera divertida de mostrarlo. Orión era mucho más calmado que su esposa, eso era claro. Y probablemente Harry podría mostrar un poco más de su talento, con lo que seguramente le dejarían estar cerca de Sirius.

"Feliz" Soltó finalmente Harry, convocando una vez más un pequeño patronus de Canuto, dejando al perro bailar sobre Sirius pero no antes de rozarse con los dedos de Orión.

El hombre casi lo dejó caer.

"¡Salazar! ¡Walburga, eso fue un patronus! ¡Lo sentí! Tócalo, es exactamente como uno.

Harry dirigió el perro par que rozara su peluda forma contra el brazo de Walburga, quien se aferró con más fuerza al balbuceante Sirius, Harry se giró hasta captar la mirada de Orión, parpadeando con la mayor inocencia que era capaz de mostrar.

"¿Estás haciendo eso conscientemente?, ¿Convocaste esa magia para poner a Sirius de nuevo contento?"

Harry pretendió pensárselo antes de asentir lentamente, convocando nuevamente a Cornamenta y Lunático. Un chasquido a su izquierda los hizo girar hacia Walburga, quien puso en el piso al ahora divertido Sirius para poder tomar una foto de ambos rodeados por los dos nuevos patronus que Harry había llamado.

"¡Nadie nos creerá a menos que tengamos una prueba!" Ella respondió a regañadientes, arrastrando los pies, sin duda para obtener su evidencia lo más rápido posible. Harry miró a la mujer irse, algo desconcertado. Demasiado orgullo para la casa Black y sus hijos.

"¿Podemos bajar, entonces?"

.

Acurrucado casi por completo bajo el árbol de Navidad, Harry se movió a través de la multitud de regalos que habían sido enviados para Sirius y él de parte de las otras familias oscuras que estaban en lo alto de la cadena política. Había algunos buenos regalos, pero él realmente no podía usar una funda para varita de cuero de dragón ahora. Bueno, él podría, pero tendría que encogerla a su tamaño actuar y llamar a la varita de Saúco, algo que sin duda sobresaltaría a sus padres.

Walburga, en una exhibición de efecto maternal que asombró a Harry, estaba acunando a un dormido Sirius cerca de su pecho mientras que Orión fue a traer a sus primas de la chimenea. Las tres hermanas Black estarían por una hora más o menos, sólo para intercambiar regalos y agradecimientos. Y ya que este año no estaría durmiendo mientras eso sucedía, probablemente esperarían que el dijera las mismas cosas. Maldita sea, eso no le gustaba.

Narcissa era solamente dos años y medio más grande qué el, mientras que Andrómeda era 4 años mayor, Bellatrix era seis años y medio mayor que él, por lo que ella tenía ya 8 años. Harry estaba muy agradecido de que él era lo suficientemente pequeño para que Walburga no viera ningún punto en hacerlo socializar con su familia, sólo dejando que ellos se acercasen a él. Sin embargo, él tenía este sentimiento en lo profundo de su estómago de que éste no sería el status quo por mucho tiempo.

Ignorando los sonidos de la chimenea volviendo a la vida en algún lugar de la casa, Harry finalmente encontró el regalo que lo había estado llamando. Una pequeña caja envuelta prolijamente el papel negro con los destellos más relucientes en él. El regalo usual de la muerte, entonces.

Rasgando el paquete, encontró adentro el acostumbrado brazalete de bebé, el símbolo de las reliquias sostenido entre dos tiras de cuero suave. De experiencias pasadas él sabía que crecería conforme él lo hiciera, hasta convertirse en un collar de cuero de aspecto simple en el que se vería el símbolo de metal grabado cuando él usara alguna de las reliquias. Sólo un recordatorio más de lo que él era.

"Feliz navidad tía Walburga"

El trío de voces arrancó a Harry de su meditación, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios mientras colocaba cuidadosamente el brazalete en su muñeca. No saldría a menos que él quisiera.

"¡Turais! ¡Sal de debajo de ese árbol ahora mismo!"

Murmurando, Harry lentamente salió, levantando la cabeza una vez que estuvo en la habitación para mirar a sus primas. Narcissa era la única rubia, como se esperaba, y parecía inocentemente joven, estaba sentada el en sofá junto a su tía. Andrómeda estaba muy ocupada arrullando a Sirius y preguntando cuándo sería lo suficientemente grande para poder gatear, lo que significaba-

"Hola, pequeño* Turais" Querido Dios, esa frase había comenzado en su infancia.

Harry se sentó con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que mentalmente reparaba en sus tíos entrando por la puerta.

"Hola Bell" Murmuró de vuelta. Su cara casi muerta (inexpresiva) por un momento. Bellatrix parecía algo turbada por el hecho de que él no había llorado o algo, porque sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban parpadeando hacia él en shock.

"¡Turais! Ven aquí, muéstrales a tus tíos lo que has hecho esta mañana"

Harry luchó contra el impulso de gruñir. Él no era un mono amaestrado, y si hubiera sido otro chico –sin tener en cuenta que ningún otro chico hubiera sido capaz de manejar la magia que él tenía- entonces no abrís sido capaz de repetir el acto una vez más. Sin embargo, él era quien era, y si su llamada 'genialidad' iba a ser mostrada temprano, entonces la iba a mostrar anticipadamente.

Por lo cual, Harry empezó a hacer su camino en pies inestables mientras que Bellatrix relataba su último combate de magia accidental.

"¿Lu'atico, Co'name'ta o Ca'uto?"

"¿Puedes manejarlos a los tres?" Orión acababa de llegar, con Kreacher detrás de él sosteniendo todos los regalos mágicos que les habían dado.

Harry mordió sus labios, mirando al ahora despierto Sirius antes de asentir lentamente. Girando su muñeca y haciendo un pequeño movimiento de dedos, inmediatamente vió a sus patronus bailar libres, unos pequeños Lunático y Canuto compitiendo para llegar a su contraparte humana bailando frente a sus ojos mientras que Sirius dejaba salir una risita al verlos. Y para hacerlo aún más emocionante, hizo a Cornamenta de tamaño natural, bailando en el espacio libre sobre la alfombra antes de resoplar sobre el cabello de Narcissa, quien dejó salir un grito de susto.

"Dulce Salazar, eso es un patronus"

"Él nunca había hecho uno de ese tamaño antes, ¡eran sólo 3 pequeños! Turais, ¿puedes hacerlos a todos grandes?" Orión había bajado su tono de voz y Harry decidió presionarlo, levantando los brazos en una obvia petición de ser cargado. Ellos no lo habían cargado desde que aprendió a caminar, dejando a Kreacher a cargo de cuidarlo cuando bajaba las escaleras. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que se habían interesado un poco más en él.

Dos manos cálidas lo tomaron de la cintura, levantándolo hasta que estuvo descansando en el costado de Orión, él era significantemente más fácil de ablandar que Walburga, quien miraba bastante enojada de que Orión aún lo mimara.

En respuesta, Harry hizo que Lunático y Canuto comenzaran a balar al lado de Cornamenta, creciendo gradualmente hasta ser de tamaño completo, un patronus de hombre lobo sentado al lado de un ciervo y un grim.

"Eso es un hombre lobo"

"Cygnus, este chico está haciendo tres patronus sin varita" Su tía política, Durella, parecía ser la más juiciosa. Ella era la fuerte del cabello rubio de Narcissa, eso era obvio.

Girando su muñeca nuevamente, Harry dejó que los patronus se desvanecieran y miró como los adultos discutían alrededor de él, como hienas peleando por un cadáver.

"Pensé que estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que él había destrozado las ventanas cuando nació"

"No necesito mentir. Turais es excepcional. Como se espera del siguiente heredero de la casa Black"

Harry le lanzó una mirada a su nueva joyería, el símbolo que había hecho de metal ahora era de plástico, del tipo para morder. La muerte siempre veía por él, especialmente en este momento de desarrollo, cuando tenía un cuerpo pequeño. Los dientes estaban tardando en salir esta vez, lo que era bastante irritante.

Bellatrix estaba tratando de obtener más atención de nuevo, casi brincando arriba y abajo frente a sus padres, quienes seguían 'discutiendo' con Walburga.

Una mano recorrió su cabello y Harry se detuvo, girando para tener una mejor vista de la fuente. Su padre estaba sonriéndole. Antes de, sorprendentemente, colocar un beso en sus sienes.

"Serás grande hijo"

Harry sólo pudo asentir ligeramente, sorprendido. Tal vez él podría evitar que en esta familia se odiaran unos a otros si él lo intentaba lo suficientemente duro.

Sólo tal vez.

 **N.A/ No hay mucho que decir en este capítulo, habraá algunos saltos de tiempo hasta que Harry/Turais esté en quinto año, creo. Entonces, Regulus aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, supongo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado?**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 ***En la versión en inglés dice "lickle", que es, según lo que encontré otra forma de decir Little (pequeño), en algunas partes dice que es como decirlo de una forma más cariñosa, como para referirse a un bebé recién nacido y encontré otra que lo traduce algo así como "maldito". Así que no sé la traducción literal, lo que si sé es que Bellatrix lo dice para molestar a Harry.**

 **N/T (Again porque olvidé mencionar algo): Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, queiro que sepan que traduzco los comentarios y se los mando a la autora, quien agradece todo su amor y apoyo para con la historia. Y porfa ténganme paciencia, la tesis gente, y claro, los preparativos de graduación.**


	3. 2- Un cuento de tres hermanos

Hora de poner los galeones donde está tu boca

X

Capítulo 2

 _Un cuento de tres hermanos_

Harry tenía ocho años ahora. Este cuerpo, reflexionó, era más suave que el anterior, fluyendo mejor con uno y todos los movimientos que hacía. La cara era bonito también, con los ojos grises oscuros y el cabello negro que caía en una onda casi despeinada. Su tío Alphard había bromeado una vez diciendo que si no fuera por las ondas, él podría haber sido confundido con un Potter. Walburga no se había impresionado con la implicación de eso.

Aunque, como con cada cuerpo que había tenido, parecía como que 'permanecería bajito por siempre, nunca habiendo crecido más que un metro setenta por mucho.

Actualmente eran las ocho de la noche del 31 de Octubre. Ambos, Walburga y Orión habían ido a una fiesta –una no muy cuestionable actividad para ellos-dejando a los tres al sensible cuidado de Kreacher.

Sirius y Regulus ya se hallaban tirados sobre su cama, siete y cuatro respectivamente. El cumpleaños de Sirius había pasado en Septiembre, mientras que el de Regulus estaba acercándose rápidamente para Enero. Harry amaba cada momento de ello.

A lo largo de todas las vidas en las que había renacido, ninguna vez había sido bendecido con ningún hermano. Ahora él tenía dos, a quienes pensaba proteger y cuidar sobre todo lo demás. Con su magia había hecho un gran sombrero con la forma de Canuto, que estaba encantado para reparase cuando se desgastara.

Walburga había comentado una vez de nuevo acerca de lo impresionante que era su magia a pesar de la horrenda idea, pero Orión sólo había reído. Estaba trabajando en una pequeña cabeza de zorro para Orión, mientras que para él tenía uno de un Demiguise. Su forma animaga.

Sin embargo, hoy Harry había hecho que Sirius dejara el sombrero en su cuarto, lo que había dejado al niño mediano tendido sobre la cama y tomando tanto espacio como fuese posible. Regulus estaba sentado con sus piernas acurrucadas cerca de su pecho, no medio tirado sobre la cama como Sirius.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, armando un cono de papel y fijándolo alrededor de las luminarias. Instantáneamente las luces en el cuarto cambiaron haciéndolo parecer como si una puesta de sol artificial se estaba poniendo en el Norte.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ´´Rais?"

Harry se torció para mirar a Regulus, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño a lo que veía detrás de él pero poniéndole la misma atención que le ponía a su hermano.

"Estoy haciendo una escena. Kreacher aún no les ha leído el cuento de los tres hermanos, ¿verdad?" Harry, de hecho, sabía que no, porque él mismo había ordenado que la historia se eliminara de la lista hasta que él pudiera contárselo a los niños, mostrarla y todo. Era algo que él mantenía muy cerca de su corazón, la creación de los tres objetos que habían lo habían hecho quien era hoy en día.

"¿Hay una historia acerca de tres hermanos?" Sirius se había acercado ahora desde el borde de la cama, Regulus siguiéndolos detrás de ellos.

Ambos aún asustados de sus talentos mágicos como siempre. Él había escuchado a sus padres hablando con Sirius y Regulus acerca de su magia accidental. Los había escuchado lamentarse como ninguno de ellos parecían mostrar el mismo poder que él tenía. Pero ellos nunca habían dicho nada en frente de los niños, y estaba decidido a mantenerlos alejados de eso el mayor tiempo posible.

Ninguno de sus hermanos era débil, Sirius había logrado desvanecer toda su cuna siendo un bebe, queriendo correr libre y salvaje. Regulus había convocado todos los gatos del vecindario el año pasado cuando Walburga se negó a dejarlo adoptar uno.

Ambos iban a ser magos poderosos.

Él simplemente eclipsaba a ambos. Oraba para que ninguno de los dos lo odiaran por ello.

"Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso." Con un movimiento casi descuidado de su mano, Harry miró como la sombra de 3 hermanos  
estaban parados sobre una de las orillas de la sombra sobre las paredes, creada por los libros situados justo detrás de la luz. "Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera."

Sirius y Regulus hicieron los apropiados sonidos de asombro a las sombras, quienes actuaban sin esfuerzo la historia sobre el muro ante sus ojos. Harry sonrió, enredando lentamente la ropa negra alrededor de su cabeza y conjurando un pequeño glamour sobre sus manos, hasta que cada dedo era largo y huesudamente delgado. Entonces, él se abalanzó hacia adelante, incluso su pequeña figura asomándose sobre las sombras más pequeñas sobre la pared.

Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Y la Muerte les habló. Estaba enojada por que le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero La Muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla.

Así el hermano mayor, Antioch Peverell, quien era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte! Así que La Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor.

Harry apareció la varita de sauco en su mano antes de regresarla al mundo de las sombras, preguntándose en resignada diversión como Dumbledore reaccionaría a la repentina desaparición de su varita.

"Entonces el segundo hermano, Cadmus Peverell, quien era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a La Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos." Una vez más, Harry convocó la piedra, dejando atrás el Horrocrux del anillo en la choza en la que estaba alojada, antes de presionarla también dentro del mundo de las sombras sobre el muro.

"Así que la Muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos. Entonces la Muerte preguntó al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven, Ignotus Peverell, era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en La Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la Muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia Capa de Invisibilidad." Y la capa se unió a las otras reliquias en el muro, sostenidas por el trio de hermanos Peverell.

Los dos hermanso Black más jóvenes estaban absortos en el cuento, con los ojos abiertos y sentados en el borde de la cama. Harry sonrió y continuó con su historia.

"El hermano mayor fue a matar a un hombre con el que había peleado, presumiendo de la varita con la que había sido bendecido. Él fue asesinado esa noche, matado por la reliquia. Y así la muerte reclamo la vida del primer hermano"

Harry dejó a la sombra del hermano mayor caer del muro dejando sólo la varita en el muro, con la Muerte aun flotando sobre los otros dos. Regulus dejó salir un pequeño chillido, acurrucándose más cerca al lado de Sirius. Por suerte, el chico mayor parecía muy enfocado en la historia para ridiculizar al Black más pequeño.

"El segundo hermano regresó a casa, convocando a la mujer con la que una vez había soñado con casarse antes de su repentina muerte, y ella apareció. Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada por el velo. Así que si ella no se quedaría en su reino, el decidió unirse al de ella. Y así la muerte tomó al segundo hermano."

Había sólo una figura en el muro ahora, y dos hermanos Black en la cama, augantando la respiración.

"Y el último hermano. Bueno, la Muerte buscó y buscó, pero él estaba oculto bajo su regalo. No fue hasta que él, de buena gana se quitó la capa, pasándosela a su hijo, permitiendo a la Muerte tomarlo, recibiéndola como una vieja amiga". Harry dejó que el mural regresara a su forma destinada, los tres hermanos sosteniendo las reliquias y la Muerte flotando sobre sus cabezas. El mismo mural que él había pintado para Teddy tantos años atrás.

Al menos ahora él conocía la ubicación de las Reliquias.

Harry chasqueó sus dedos al cono alrededor de la luz, dejándolo disolverse e iluminar el cuarto. Sirius y Regulus continuaban mirándolo con ojos asombrados, aún fijos en el mural.

"¿Cual reliquia te gustaría tener ´Rais?" Preguntó Regulus, luchando para ponerse de pie y tener una mejor visión de los hermanos Peverell en el muro.

Sirius dio un ladrido de risa, saltando hacia arriba y rebotando en la cama de Turais.

"Me gustaría la varita, pero no le diría a nadie que es por ella que estoy ganando. Simplemente les dejaría pensar que era increíble."

Regulus parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño antes de poner su mano sobre la capa.

"yo quiero la capa. Así nunca me encontrarían cuando jugaramos a las escondidas. Y tú no puedes tener la varita, ´Rais es el mayor, así que él tiene la varita."

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero Harry lo agarró por la cintura antes de que se pudiera aventar sobre Regulus y probar que sí, él podía tener muy bien la varita si él quería.

"Sirius puede tener la varita Regulus. Si tuviera que elegir, tomaría la piedra. Merlín no permita, si les pasa algo a ustedes dos yo daría lo que fuera para ser aún capaz de hablar con ustedes."

Regulus frunció el ceño, como si la mera idea de que algo les pasara a ellos fuera incomprensible.

"Aunque podría prescindir de los gritos de madre" Mientras sus dos hermanos soltaban risitas, Harry alejó a Sirius del mural, sentándolos mientras Kreacher llegaba con un bocadillo para la noche. Tener hermanos era bastante agradable.

Tal vez él no era tan malo en esto después de todo.

 **N. A/ Una disculpa si este capítulo es un poco aburrido, pero necesitaba sacarlo del camino. Si, las reliquias están ahora en el muro de Harry y él las puede convocar en cualquier momento. No, nadie más puede sacarlas del muro.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado?**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **N.T/ Disculpen la demora, espero sacar un capítulo diario estos días.**


	4. 3- La dama malhumorada

Hora de poner los galeones donde está tu boca

X

Capítulo 3

 _La dama malhumorada_

A su madre le dio un ataque cuando vio el nuevo mural en la pared.

Harry recordó el momento en el que ella regresó de su reunión social solo para ver las grandes sombras sobre el muro. Ella le gritó a Kreacher para que lo quitara, después procedió a patearlo para que rodara por las escaleras cuando el elfo no pudo quitarlo de la pared. Los elfos domésticos podrían ser poderosos, pero no eran capaces de sobrepasar el poder de las reliquias. Harry había regresado al elfo a su dormitorio una vez que Walburga dejó la habitación para desmaquillarse y cambiarse de ropa, ayudando a la criatura lo mejor que podía mientras Kreacher lo miraba con una reverencia que en su vida pasada había sido reservada sólo para Regulus Black.

Incluso ahora, casi tres años después, el viejo elfo estaba encima de ellos para cuidad a los tres hermanos. Harry sólo había tenido que regañar dos veces a Sirius por ser malo con el elfo doméstico. Aunque Regulus había sido el que lo había detenido en realidad, señalando lo mucho que se parecería Sirius a su madre si él actuaba de esa manera. Harry no tuvo que regañarle más después de eso.

Actualmente, Harry había sido forzado a usar un conjunto de túnicas de corte elegante, el conjunto lujoso que estaría usando para asistir al baile, el último baile al que asistiría antes de ser enviado a Hogwarts para estudiar su primer año.

Su primer año lejos de Sirius y Regulus.

Se preocupaba por ellos, y con motivo si tomaba en cuenta el temperamento de su madre. Había empezado a mostrarse irritada de que los pequeños no se mostraran tan prometedores como él. Harry había sido forzado a distraer a Walburga de sus hermanitos varias veces este año. Necesitaba algo para chantajear a su madre, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar algo que pudiera garantizar la seguridad de sus hermanos. O mejor, ver la manera en que sus hermanos no pudieran ser heridos de ninguna manera mientras él estaba en Hogwarts.

Tenía un as bajo la manga, un as que le hubiera gustado conservar para otra ocasión. Pero parecía que iba a tener que usarlo ahora, si es que no se presentaba ninguna otra oportunidad.

Arrodillándose junto a Sirius y Regulus, quienes estaban sentados en el piso de su cuarto, jugando con las figuras de criaturas mágicas que les había hecho como regalo de Navidad, Harry les dio una sonrisa cansada.

"Pórtense bien, no quiero tener que lidiar con el temperamento de madre después de tener que ir a socializar" Escupió la última palabra como si fuera una maldición, los Black más jóvenes sonrieron con sus palabras.

"Nos vamos a portar bien Turais, lo prometemos."

Asintiendo, Harry se levantó, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo donde Orion lo esperaba. Mirando a su madre, Harry le ofreció su mejor sonrisa, ofreciéndole una educada inclinación con su cabeza.

"Bueno, creo que estoy listo."

* * *

"Felicitaciones Arcturus, debo decir que estoy un poco envidioso, como cualquier otro Lord en este lugar, sin duda."

Frunciendo el ceño internamente, Arcturus le dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza a sus palabras, tratando infructuosamente de saber de qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba hablando Lord Nott.

Había muchas cosas de las que los otros Lords podrían estar celosos, pero por su vida, él no podía imaginar nada que hubiera pasado desde el último baile que había visto la Casa Black que lo convirtiera en la envidia de la nación. De nuevo.

Por supuesto que mantuvo su confusión fuera de su rostro, pero Lord Nott dejó escapar un deseoso suspiro, sus ojos deslizándose hacia la creciente multitud al otro lado del salón. De hecho, esa multitud había crecido de ser una pequeña reunión de los herederos para incluir a la mayoría de los Lords y Ladies del salón. Su hijo y Walburga parecían estar tan fuera de la multitud como él, ellos estaban mirando hacia la manada de sangre pura con expresiones confusas.

"Debo admitir", continúo Lord Nott, obteniendo la atención deArcturus de nuevo, uniéndose lentamente a él en su camino hacia la multitud mientras Arcturus se volvía más determinado de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, "Estaba un poco preocupada cuando supe que tu hijo se había casado con su prima segunda. Bastante cercanos, algunos dirían. E incluso cuando tu reportaste que el heredero había tenido una pequeña ráfaga de magia cuando nació, admito que lo tomé como un grano de sal*. No tecreí realmente. Pero, bueno, puedo per porque no permitiste que el chico asistiera a ninguna reunión hasta que tuviera una varita. Muy riesgoso de otra manera. Los contratos matrimoniales estarán inundándolos, sin duda.

Ahora Arcturus estaba aún más confundido. Se sentía casi medio cegado. ¿Que en el nombre del cielo había hecho el hijo mayor de Orión esta vez?

Había mantenido al chico alejado del foco debido a que él se negaba a ir a ningún lado sin sus hermanos. Había peleado con uñas y dientes, la magia accidental –que desde hace dos años había empezado a sospechar que no era accidental de ninguna manera- emanando de su cuerpo hasta que Arcturus acepto que era mejor para el chico no aparecer en público hasta que su magia estuviera bajo control. No estaba seguro si todo había sido un acto, sólo para poder quedarse con sus hermanos menores y entretenerlos mientras sus padres estaban fuera. Era bueno ver que los lazos entre los hermanos Black eran fuertes, pero eso no paró a Arctutus de cabrearse por haber sido timado por un niño de seis años.

"Asumo que has estado enseñándole al niño como defenderse, él seguramente se convertirá en un gran blanco ahora. Quien lo hubiera pensado, un Parseltonge en la familia Black."

Arcturus no escuchó nada después de eso.

¿Parsetonge? ¿De qué en el nombre de Merlín estaba hablando Nott?

Obtuvo sus respuestas cuando la multitud se separó, mostrándole exactamente qué estaba pasando. El heredero de su hijo, el primero de sus nietos en nacer, estaba parado hablando con el heredero de Parkinson y el pequeño chico Crouch, quienes se veían un poco asustados. Si recordaba correctamente, el chico Crouch era un año más pequeño que Regulus, no podía ser mayor de seis, el niño Parkinson era un año mayor que Turais. Aunque lo que realmente capturó la atención de Arcturus fue la serpiente enredada alrededor de los hombros de su pequeño heredero.

Estaba inseguro de que lo aterrorizaba más, la idea de la gran serpiente sofocando al heredero Black, o cuando su propia carne y sangre se giró hacia la serpiente y le siseó.

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Parkinson, el heredero de la casa en la que estaban actualmente, estaba mirando fijamente a Turais con ojos grandes, mirando alternadamente a Turais y a la serpiente. No era el único, Arcturus no podía encontrar la voluntad para mover sus piernas hacia su heredero. Estaba pegado, aun intentando absorber lo que pasaba frente a él.

El heredero de su hijo, el heredero de la Casa Black, era un Parselmouth.

"Está disgustada con el nombre que le diste, Ella había escogido el nombre de Lady antes de venir a tu casa. Y quiere algo de comida viva. Aparentemente no es lo mismo si no hay esfuerzo." Y entonces el chico paso sus dedos por la barbilla de la serpiente, quien presionó su cara contra los dígitos.

Arcturus se forzó a si mismo a no reaccionar cuando el chico empezó a sisear de nuevo. Era mejor aparentar que esto era noticia vieja para él, incluso si podía ver a Orión del otro lado de círculo, luchando para mantener su sorpresa tanto como él.

"Turais"

La cabeza del chico giró hacia arriba desde donde estaba conversando con la serpiente, una sonrisa complacida formándose en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba llamando. Le habló a la serpiente, Lady, quien se las arregló para parecer un poco un poco abatida mientras se deslizaba de vuelta a Parkinson, sin dudar de su dueño.

"Abuelo," Turais agacho su cabeza, pero Arcturus podía ver la chispa de diversión en sus ojos. El chico había planeado esto, revelar su talento de forma llamativa de manera que no pudiera ser encubierto. Eso, junto con su impresionante control de su magia, era algo que el reconocía como distinguir a la familia Black. Arcturus estaba más que complacido de que el chico tuviera tan significativo talento, aunque de donde venía, no tenía ni idea. De cualquier manera, estaba bastante seguro de que el chico iba a sacar algo al segundo de que estuvieran en casa.

Simplemente tenía esa mirada en los ojos.

"Creo que es suficiente espectáculo por esta noche. La familia Black se marchará en media hora. Despídete."

Turais asintió, alejándose con gracia, sin duda para informar al resto de la familia de que se estarían yendo muy pronto.

Arcturus lo miró irse, preocupado.

Había subestimado al chico una vez.

No lo volvería a hace de nuevo.

* * *

Con los oídos presionados contra la madera de la puerta del cuarto de Turais, Sirius y Regulus compartieron una mirada, una promesa de mantenerse callados para poder escuchar la conversación completa que estaba pasando bajo sus narices. Su madre había regresado del baile primero, furiosa. Había ordenado a Kreacher que los mantuviera en el cuarto de Turais, pero no dijo nada acerca de espiar. El elfo doméstico que Turais trataba tan bien había estado de acuerdo en amplificar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta; Sirius podía ver ahora porque su hermano había sido tan bueno con él. Los elfos domésticos eran unas criaturas muy útiles una vez que te ganabas su lealtad.

"¡Como te atreves a no informarnos sobre tal talento!"

"¡Que te poseyó para mostrar algo tan delicado donde todo el mundo pudiera verlo!"

Turais estaba aparentemente en grandes problemas.

Su padre raramente, si es que nunca, alzaba la voz a alguno de sus hijos. Sirius no estaba ciego, Orión Black amaba a sus hijos más de lo que su esposa lo hacía. Sin embargo, Turais parecía tener un lugar especial en su corazón, incluso si el hombre intentaba lo mejor que podía para no mostrarlo. Así que si su padre estaba gritándole a Turais, debía estar en grandes problemas.

"Porque ahora tengo la ventaja," la suave, calmada voz de su hermano fluyó a través de la puerta, las palabras llegando a ellos sólo gracias al trabajo de encantamiento de Kreacher, "así que si ustedes tratan de forzar a Sirius y Regulus a creer en los Mortífagos y su causa, voy a ir directo a Gryffindor."

"¡¿Tú vas a hacer qué?!"

"Imaginen a un Parselmouth en Gryffindor, que tan anti-Slytherin tiene que ser para que no termine en la casa conocida por este regalo."

El sonido de carne golpeando carne resonó tan fuerte que Sirius y Regulus brincaron del susto, compartieron una mirada asustada ´pero sabían que no valía la pena intentar salir del cuarto; Kreacher había sido forzado por su madre a lanzar un conjuro de bloque, diciendóles que no tenían permitido salir. Pero no dijo nada acerca de espiar.

A pesar de que el sonido había sonado sospechosamente a una cachetada, una muy fuerte cachetada, la voz de Turais se escuchaba calmada.

"Y si ustedes los lastiman, dejaré la Casa Black."

Ahora todo estaba en silencio, como si sus padres y cualquier otro que estuviera en la sala, trataran simplemente de comprender que, en el nombre de Salazar, acababa de decir Turais. Aun así, su hermano continuó inafectado.

"¿Pueden imaginarse las caras de sus conocidos? ¿Qué tan mala tiene que ser la Casa Black para perder a su heredero, un heredero que puede hablar Pársel? No me tengo que preocupar, sin duda cualquier familia me aceptaría para me casara con su hija, simplemente por el don que les puedo dar. Se arriesgaría a enemistarse con la Casa Black por un Parselmouth."

Sirius tragó pesadamente, apretando sus dedos hasta que las uñas se le encajaron en las manos. Turais no podía irse realmente, el prometió que estaría con ellos. No podía.

Su madre pareció recobrarse del shock.

"¡Crucio!"

Sirius no conocía el hechizo, pero tenía que ser más que doloroso. Turais nunca había gritado así antes. Regulus dejo salir un ligero llanto a su lado, pero podía oír al abuelo Arcturus sobre el grito.

"¡Detente!"

Turais dejó de gritar y Sirius abrazó a su hermanito más fuerte, sin atreverse si quiera a respirar en caso de que se perdiera algo importante.

"Tú mujer estúpida, ¡no ves que así es exactamente como él quiere que respondas! Turais."

Sólo se escuchó silencio por parte de su hermano.

Sirius sabía muy poco acerca de los mortífagos, todo lo que sabía era que no les gustaban las sangres sucias. Turais siempre los sacaba del lugar cuando el tema se presentaba. Pero sabía que a Turais no le gustaban los mortífagos. No estaba seguro de si Turais estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de sus padres acerca de los sangre sucia, su hermano siempre jugaba sus cartas cerca del pecho. Sólo jugaba su carta ganadora cuando sabía que sería lo más ventajoso para sus metas. Su hermano mayor no tomaría un riesgo, un gran riesgo por como sonaba todo, a menos que supiera que iba a ganar.

Turais estaba en desacuerdo con matar a los sangre sucia y a los traidores de la sangre, ¿para quienes serían los trabajos de bajo nivel si ellos no estuvieran ahí? Eso era lo único que había mencionado Turais sobre el tema, y había animado a Sirius y Regulus para que esperaran a formar sus ideales hasta que fueran a Hogwarts. Y Turais siempre tenía la razón.

"Que quieres." Arcturus no había hecho una pregunta, había demandado una respuesta.

Hubo una pausa, como si Turais estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento para decir sus palabras.

"Dejen que Sirius y Regulus formen sus propias opiniones. No veo ninguna necesidad para nosotros en ser marcados como ganado por un hombre loco e hipócrita. Soy el heredero Black, me niego a inclinar mi cabeza a un hombre que ni siquiera puede usar el nombre de su familia con orgullo. ¿Qué harán cuando todos esos no pura sangre estén muertos? ¿Quién va a atender las tiendas? ¿Quiénes van a ser los empleados y las secretarias? Seguramente no esperan que los pura sangre se rebajen a ese nivel, la sociedad podría colapsar si sólo existimos nosotros. No siento la necesidad de mostrarle a la gente que soy superior por mi sangre y mi linaje. Yo sé quién soy, ¿Por qué debería sentir la necesidad de presumírselos? Si ustedes afirman que ellos están debajo de nuestro nivel, ¿por qué gastar nuestro tiempo en ellos, incluso si es para empequeñecerlos? No necesito hacer menos a nadie para hacerme sentir superior. Sé que soy un poderoso mago, sé que nadie puede derrotarme a menos que yo lo permita. No tengo tiempo para esas pequeñeces. Soy mejor que eso. Sirius y Regulus merecer algo mejor que tener sus vidas dictadas por nadie, ya sea por el hombre loco o por la familia. Y me niego a mantenerme alejado cuando puedo hacer algo. Incluso si debo enfrentar a mi propia familia, que así sea."

Había un silencio mortal.

El cual fue, por supuesto, roto de nuevo por su madre. El sonido de otra cachetada se escuchó justo antes de su chillona voz.

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Tú-"

"Walburga. Cállate." Arcturus nunca había sonado tan severo, y Sirius no se podía imaginar la cara del anciano en ese momento.

"Turais, me diste mucho en que pensar. Ve a tu cuarto. Te esperaré en mi mansión para el almuerzo de mañana. No llegues tarde."

"Si abuelo."

.

Se escuchó el sonido alguien subiendo las escaleras. Tenía que ser Turais, porque él era el más silencioso de la familia, no hubieran podido oírlo de no ser por el rechinido del séptimo escalón.

Turais abrió la puerta, cerrándola casi silenciosamente tras él. El cabello negro que estaba casi siempre amarrado en una coleta baja o en un chongo despeinado estaba deshecho, cayendo libremente alrededor de su cara.

Sirius y Regulus, quienes habían vuelto rápidamente a la cama una vez que Turais había sido despedido, se acercaron cautelosamente a su hermano mayor una vez que él se sentó a su lado. Sirius le quitó el cabello de la cara, revelando el par de manos marcadas que había en la mejilla derecha de Turais. El trabajo de su madre. El cuerpo de Turais también estaba temblando, sin duda por cualesquiera que haya sido la maldición con la que había sido golpeado. Lo había hecho gritar; Turais ni siquiera había llorado cuando Sirius había brincado sobre él y accidentalmente roto su brazo. Les había dicho a sus padres que había caído de las escaleras desacostumbrado a sus nuevas túnicas. Sirius no quería saber que maldición había hecho a Turais gritar.

"¿Turais?"

Regulus se había arrastrado hacia adelante ahora, su cuerpo de siete años indeciso de tocar a su hermano mayor. Turais dejó salir un largo suspiro a través de su nariz antes de atrapar a ambos en un abrazo, un brazo alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

"Estoy bien. Escríbanme todos los días que este en Hogwarts. No me importa si es sólo para decirme que cenaron. Y si madre se atreve a lastimarlos, ¿recuerdan los espejos lookie-talkies con los que jugamos?"

Sirius asintió. Habían sido un regalo de su abuelo Alphard, algo que el hombre había encantado personalmente. Tres espejos conectados unos con otros, y cuando decían el nombre de un hermano, el espejo perteneciente al hermano meniconado comenzaría a vibrar. Eran el regalo favorito de los tres.

"Me llevaré el mío a Hogwarts. Me pueden llamar al instante de que pase y no me importa que tome. Vendré y los llevaré conmigo."

Sirius asintió, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Turais, Regulus copiando sus movimientos.

Su familia podría estar mal, su padre estricto y desacostumbrad a mostrarles el amor que sentía, su madre, lejana y severa con su varita, anteponiendo la casa antes que sus hijos.

Pero a Sirius no le importaba nada de eso. El amor incondicional que Turais siempre les mostraba a él y a Regulus era más que suficiente.

Sirius jamás traicionaría a su hermano por nada del mundo.

* * *

*Que era mentira

 **A. N./ Bien, un capítulo mucho más interesante. Dudo que alguno de los futuros capítulos sea más largo que este, serán algo entre este y las 1000 palabras. De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Obviamente esos no eran los verdaderos ideales de Harry, está balanceándose entre ser el heredero de la familia Black y quien es realmente por dentro. Así que su carácter no será modificado, lo prometo.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Tsume.**

 **Xxx**


	5. 4- La molestia conocida como Bellatrix

Hora de poner los galeones donde está tu boca

X

Capítulo 4

 _La molestia conocida como Bellatrix_

Envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de las formas de sus hermanitos, Harry enterró su cara en sus cabellos, inhalando las esencias que se habían vuelto tan familiares para él. Un mes había pasado desde la fiesta de los Parkinson, un mes desde que había mostrado sus mejores cartas al Lord Arcturus Black, su abuelo.

" _Nieto"_

 _Parado frente a su abuelo y el Lord, Harry se negó a mostrar debilidad bajo sus severos ojos grises, parado derecho con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Ninguno de sus padres le había hablado esta mañana, Walburga ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. Sirius y Regulus habían estado apropiadamente sumisos, dejando a Harry comer su desayuno mientras su resolución crecía. Y ahora, ahora era hora de ponerlo a prueba._

" _Abuelo."_

" _¿Imagino que ayer no expresaste todas nuestras quejas con respecto a nuestra forma de vida?"_

 _Harry hizo una mueca, permitiéndose una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Estaba cuestionando cómo eran las cosas, preguntas que tenían que decirse pero no preguntas que se deberían hacer por un chico tan joven como él, de acuerdo a las reglas sociales. De cualquier manera, para proteger a Sirius y Regulus del mundo, sólo por un rato más, estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra._

" _Me cuesta ver por qué el representante de la pureza de la sangre no usa el nombre de su familia. Si fuera serio con su causa, ¿Por qué se esconde? Podría estar separándose de su familia para evitar que la policía vaya por ellos mientras usa su nombre con orgullo. Que se esconda, supone que tiene algo que esconder. Me niego a seguir una causa en la que parece que el líder no se somete a las mismas reglas y usa un nombre falso. Por lo que sabemos, el bien podría ser el hijo de dos squibs, diciendo a sus sirvientes sangre pura que no son tan buenos como él, silenciosamente menospreciando sus creencias."_

 _Arcturus hizo un extraño sonido con la parte de atrás de su garganta, como si ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a pensar acerca de eso._

" _Los matimonios entre sangres puras suceden tan frecuentemente que él puede estar tan relacionado con Slytherin como yo lo soy. No sabemos nada de él, y no veo la necesidad de someterme a una causa con bases tan injustificadas. Si hubiera sólo sangres puras en el mundo, entonces eventualmente se convertiría en una batalla de quién tiene la sangre más pura. Nos enfrentaríamos unos a otros para llenar esa necesidad de sentirnos más importantes."_

" _¿Y que con las cosas que traen los sangre sucia a nuestro mundo?"_

 _Harry hizo una mueca ante la palabra ofensiva, pasando la yema de su pulgar por sus nudillos con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda._

" _Edúquenlos acerca de nuestra forma de vida. Hogwarts tiene estudios muggle, pero no estudios mágicos para aquellos que vienen a nuestro mundo. ¿Cómo podemos esperar que ellos sigan nuestras costumbres si no les permitimos ser enseñados? Si ellos fueran a visitar China, un país separado de nosotros por la distancia, no esperarían la misma cultura. Están equivocados en el hecho de que tratan a nuestro mundo como si esperaran que fuera el mismo sólo porque está ubicado en el mismo país, pero nosotros también estamos mal en que no les damos la bienvenida. No les enseñamos, los empujamos lejos cuando tratan de imponer sus creencias en nosotros, si decirles si quiera por qué. ¿No era el trabajo de los Casas Nobles y Ancestrales el proteger el mundo mágico y todo lo que hay en él? ¿Cuándo la animosidad entre sangres puras y nacidos muggle se convirtió más importante que mejorar nuestra sociedad?"_

 _._

Arcturus le había permitido irse después de eso, sin duda para hacer su propia investigación. Estaba de acuerdo con que los 'sangre sucia' no valían la pena el esfuerzo para empequeñecerlos. Harry había sido rápido para señalar que los si los nacidos muggle lo iban a reconocer como un noble heredero, él debería actuar así en consecuencia. Y no sólo los sangre pura. Él era mejor que ellos, pero estaba por encima del nivel de presumir el hecho en sus caras. Él estaba por encima de presumir su superioridad sobre los demás, explicó, y Arcturus había murmurado algo como 'pixies' y 'más con azúcar que con sal'.

Harry incluso había señalado que había sido un nacido muggle quien inventó el hechizo repelente, así que eso significaría que los sangre pura no usaron ese hechizo, todos los nacidos muggles eran considerados inútiles para los estándares de la Casa Back. A eso, Arcturus parecía haber tragado un limón, sacándolo de su oficina sin una respuesta. El recuerdo de eso hizo a Harry sonreír, pero su abuelo le había dicho que esperara cartas de él cuando empezara sus clases en Hogwarts. Sin duda su discusión acerca de este asunto aún no estaba terminada.

"Turais."

Enderezándose, pero no antes de darle un beso a las cabezas de Sirius y Regulus, Harry se levantó para ponerle atención a su padre. El hombre no había dicho mucho desde el baile en casa de los Parkinson, pero era mejor que las amenazas poco disimuladas de Walburga quien le repetía que más le valía quedar en Slytherin.

"¿Padre?."

Walburga resopló, alejándose para saludar a otra lady de sangre pura. Al segundo de que eslla se fue, Orión se arrodilló a su nivel, sorprendiendo a Harry, especialmente cuando sus brazos envolvieron sus hombros y lo jalaron en un abrazo.

"No estoy seguro si estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista, incluso si nos diste a mi padre y a mi algo en que pensar," la voz susurró en su oído, y Harry no se perdió el detalle de que el hombre no había mencionado a Walburga, "pero estoy orgulloso de ti. Por defenderte a ti y a tus hermanos. Incluso si no estamos de acuerdo, la familia esta antes que cualquier cosa."

Harry no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa, un poco tocado. No tenía idea de cómo había sido Orión en otra vida, donde no había existido Turais. Pero sentía que ahí, al menos, él había impactado de alguna manera. Con suerte para mejor.

"Gracias padre. Probablemente terminaremos estando en descuerdo de nuevo en esto o lo otro, pero tu siempre serás mi padre, así como Sirius y Regulus serán siempre mis hermanos. Y yo haría lo que fuera para proteger a mi familia, incluso si eso significa ir en contra de tus expectativas para poder ver a nuestra familia vivir una larga vida, en lugar de morir como carne de cañón por un tipo loco."

Orión frunció el ceño mientras deshacía el abrazo, sus ojos serios antes de presionar un beso en la cabeza de Harry.

"Se cuidadoso hijo."

.

Sentándose en el tren, Harry ajustó la jaula vacía que estaba en el suelo, moviendóla lejos de la pared para que las barras no se sacudieran. Dejó a Aquila, su hermosa lechuza, en Grimmauld Place, lista para que sus hermanos enviaran su primera carta. Volvería a su lado en la mañana, por lo que Harry no estaba muy preocupado. Su familia se había aparecido fuera de la estación hacía cinco minutos, justo después de verlo subir al tren.

Harry oraba porque su madre, porque era el temperamento volátil de su madre el que le preocupaba, no lo forzara a actuar. Él podría dejar la Casa Black si li veía necesario para proteger a sus hermanitos. No necesitaba el soporte financiero de la Casa Black para vivir, después de todo, un pequeño vial de veneno de Basilisco podía ser vendido por un excelente precio en el mercado. Y sorpresa, sorpresa, él sabía justamente dónde conseguir uno.

Pero él prefería no hacer notar que había un Basilisco rondando por ahí.

Y si lo peor sucedieram siempre podría contactar a la única persona que sabía la verdad. Después de todo, cuando vives por más de seiscientos años y te topas con muchas personas con la misma cicatriz, en el mismo lugar, sólo puede pasar un cierto tiempo antes de que empieces a sospechar. Pero Harry preferiría evitar el tener contacto con alguien tan políticamente poderoso, por muy retirado que estuviera, como Nicholas Flamel.

"Disculpa."

Harry pausó su dibujo del Basilisco que estaba bajo Hogwarts, mirando hacia arriba a las invasoras de su compartimento. Dos chicas estaban paradas ahí, luciendo ansiosas, una sonrojándose fuertemente al momento en que lo vio. Harry estaba muy consciente de que este cuerpo era atractivo, pero estaba esperando que la gente no empezara a acosarlo hasta el tercer año, al menos.

"¿En qué les puedo ayudar?" Cerró cuidadosamente su cuaderno de bocetos, sonriendo tan educadamente como le era posible. La chica sonrojada se puso aún más roja.

"¿Podemos compartir tu compartimento?"

Harry se puso de pie después de hacerles un gesto para que entraran, agitando su varita y flotando sus baúles a los estantes sobre sus cabezas.

"¿Ya puedes hacer magia?" Preguntó la chica que no estaba sonrojada, siguiendo con ojos impresionados el movimiento de su varita. Y esta era su varita, su preciosa varita de acebo que había sido hecha al mismo tiempo que la de Riddle. Era la primera vez que había llegado a un tiempo en el que podía tomarla. Sin incluir su primera vida, por supuesto.

"Siempre he sido capaz de controlar mi magia, aunque me han dicho que es bastante inusual."

"Alice Smith," la chica, Alice, extendió su mano, sonriendo. Fue en el segundo que ella sonrió que él la reconoció. La madre de Neville. Lo que significaba que Frank Longbottom estaría en Hogwarts pronto, si es que no estaba ya ahí. Harry tomó su mano, y con una floritura digna de un sangre pura, besó el dorso de su mano.

"Turais Black."

"¿Black?" Los ojos de Alice cambiaron y el dirigió una mirada a su amiga sonrojada, quien parecía un poco confundida ante el repentino desencanto de su compañera.

"¿Y usted?"

"J-Jane Ward." Ah.

Alice sabía que su amiga era una nacida muggle, y esperaba que él reaccionara cruelmente como cualquiera en su familia hubiera hecho.

Ignorando el hecho de que Alice estaba casi temblando en anticipación, Harry copió sus acciones, mostrándole el mismo respeto que le había mostrado a Alice.

"Encantado," sonrió, sentándose nuevamente, pateando lejos los zapatos caros que Walburga había insistido en que usara y cruzando sus piernas sobre el lujoso cojín. Alice le había dado una doble mirada a su conducta tan casual.

"Lo siento, ¿tal vez estabas esperando la rumoreada locura Black?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Alice de sonrojarse tan furiosamente como su amiga, quien parecía totalmente perdida.

"Lamento decir esto señorita Ward, pero habrá algunos estudiantes que te menospreciarán por tus orígenes. Mi familia podría ser el principal ejemplo de ello, pero yo creo que se debe juzgar a alguien por su valor como persona. No me doblegaré ante la presión del grupo que algunos podrían intenter ejercer en mí, simplemente porque soy el heredero de la Casa Black. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Miss. Smith."

.

El viaje en tren fue placentero, Harry explicó todo acerca del prejuicio de los sangre pura y como las diferentes fracciones reaccionaron. Después de pensarlo un poco Jane había admitido que esperaba que todo fuera similar al mundo muggle, pero había estado de acuerdo en mantener una mente abierta. Alice parecía un poco impresionada con él, suficiente para decirle que la llamara por si nombre. Lo que viniendo de una sangre pura como ella era una gran muestra de amistad. En este momento estaban prados en el gran comedor, sus nombres a punto de ser llamados para ser sorteados. Un George Abbot había sido sorteado en Hufflepuff, con Cicero Avery yendo a Slytherin. Y luego era su turno.

"Black, Turais."

Harry caminó al frente, con toda la gracia de un depredador, sentándose en el taburete de madera y permitiendo al sombrero seleccionador caer sobre su cabeza.

" _Querido Dios, no tú de nuevo."_

Harry se rio, abiertamente frente al comedor, sin duda dejando a todo el mundo imaginando que le podría haber dicho el sombrero.

' _Es un placer hablar contigo de nuevo, sombrero'_

" _Odio sortearte. Siempre apareciendo, siempre cambiando cosas."_

' _Me temo que viene con el trabajo. ¿Supongo que ya sabes lo que sería mejor esta vez?'_

" _Tú eres el mocoso más molesto con el que he tenido la desdicha de lidiar."_ A pesar de las palabras murmuradas, Harry podía decir que el sombrero tenía una conexión con él, a su propia manera. Simplemente molesto porque se suponía que debía sortear niños, no un constante renacido inmortal.

"¡Slytherin!"

Harry levantó el sombrero de su cabeza, pasándoselo a McGonagall y haciendo su recorrido a la mesa de las serpientes. Ellos eran elegantes, aplaudiendo educadamente. Bueno, todos menos uno.

"¡Bueno ¿a donde más esperaban que fuera un Parselmouth?!" El grito de Bellatrix hizo eco a través del comedor, suficiente para silenciar a todos, incluyendo a McGonagall quien estaba a la mitad de pronunciar el siguiente nombre.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la mesa hasta que encontraron a Bellatrix, sentada en la orilla con el resto de los de séptimo año. Todo mundo, y Harry quería decir todos, lo estaban mirando. Aún con su cabeza en alto, se deslizó en el banco, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Avery quien claramente no había puesto mucha atención a los rumores de la fiesta de los Parkinson a la que su familia no había asistido.

Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos lo supieran, pero Harry hubiera preferido pasar al menos un año sin estar bajo el radar de Dumbledore. Diablos, incluso un mes hubiera estado genial. EL hombre tenía mucho control sobre todo alrededor de él, y Harry no estaba interesado en verse envuelto en esta guerra. Había ayudado una vez, y no era su problema. La única cosa que podría involucrarlo era si tocaban a sus amigos o familia.

Entonces él podría olvidar el trato.

Así fuera Dumbledore tratando de poner a Sirius en las líneas frontales, o Voldemort tratando de unirlos a su lado. A Harry no le importaba. Había crecido del niño héroe quien quería proteger a todo mundo. Él no se quedaría parado ante un ataque, pero tampoco buscaría problemas. No más. Lo había alcanzado muy seguido lo suficiente.

Levantando su mirada, Harry se encontró con los profundos ojos de Dumbledore de frente, alejando el intento de invadir su mente. Si Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, no lo mostró, en lugar de ello había una máscara de indiferencia.

Harry rompió el contacto visual cuando el nombre de Alice fue llamado, aplaudiendo educadamente cuando fue sorteada en Gryffindor, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros de año mientras lo hacía.

Dejen que el juego comience.

.

* * *

 **N.A/La actualización rápida es rápida. Tal vez un poco más aburrida que el último capítulo, pero ahí lo tienes.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Tsume**

 **Xxx**

 **N.T/Debería mantener mi boca callada en lugar de prometer cosas que no puedo cumplir, pero actualizo lo más rápido que puedo (d días entre capítulos) aprovechando el poco tiempo libre que tengo ahorita, tal vez la próxima actualización sea hasta el martes, debo entregar un proyecto el lunes y no sé si tendré tiempo de traducir antes de eso.**

 **En otras noticias, encontré una historia nueva para traducir! Jaja bueno, tal vez me odien por ello, ya que soy muy inconsistente, pero estoy intentando cambiar, lo juro, el único problema es que las últimas actualizaciones del autor son del 2008, aún no me ha contestado así que no sé si aún siga en fanfiction, debería traducirla aún si nunca me contesta? O debería dejar morir ese proyecto? Necesito opiniones. Es por supuesto, una historia de Harry Potter, parecida al estilo de esta pero con otro protagonista y sin la resurrección, por si están interesados.**

 **Además, encontré un par de historias que pienso que tal vez les gustarían, "Memento" de Dear Chaos y "Where we Stand" de Paladium, ambas en español y aún en progreso. Por si quieren ir a darse su vuelta a leerlas.**

 **Fin del comercial, nos leemos pronto, Raven.**

 **PD. Por favor díganme los errores ortográficos que encuentren.**


	6. 5- El heredero Black

.

Hora de poner los galeones donde está tu boca

X

Capítulo 5

 _El heredero Black_

Severus Snape ajustó las capas mal ajustadas de segunda mano que usaba. Estaba cansado pero emocionado. Después de todo, no todos los días empezabas Hogwarts.

"¡Vamos Sev!" La voz casi musical de Lily Evans hizo eco alrededor de sus oídos y Severus sonrió, siguiendo a la pequeña cabeza pelirroja.

La familia Evans había sido lo suficientemente amable como para llevarlos a la estación King Cross, y después de decir adiós a su madre esta mañana, Severus estaba más que feliz de empezar su primer día de escuela.

Arrastrando su baúl tras él, Severus dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa cuando la esquina de su baúl quedó atorada en los escalones del tren. La sangre se amontonó en su cara mientras él tiraba apresuradamente del mango, desesperado por alcanzar a Lily y no ser dejado solo el primer día de escuela. No quería ser conocido como el niño que no pudo ni siquiera subir su baúl al tren.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Mirando hacia arriba, Sorprendido, Severus observó al estudiante delante de él. Era mayor que él, ya ordenado en Slytherin, lo sabía por la corbata colgando sin anudar alrededor del cuello de su camisa. El chico era irritantemente guapo, con grandes pómulos, ojos grises y una encantadora sonrisa. Sangre pura, sin ninguna duda.

Antes de que Severus pudiera gruñir que no, el no necesitaba ninguna ayuda, el chico ya había tomado el otro lado del baúl, empujándolo en el tren. Severus ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de decir nada, ya sea un agradecimiento o una orden al chico para que se pierda, porque su ayudante había brincado de nuevo a la plataforma, donde fue atacado por dos figuras más pequeñas. Ambos viéndose bastante similares. Hermanos. Uno estaba vistiendo las mismas túnicas de Hogwarts que Severus, sin clasificar, y el pequeño viéndose extremadamente abatido por ver a sus hermanos mayores irse.

Era una nauseabunda muestra de afecto familiar, una que Severus no quería presenciar. Aspi que se giró sobre sus talones y siguió a Lily.

O al menos, en la dirección general a la que esperaba hubiera ido.

.

No fue hasta una hora de estar en el tren que el chico reapareció, abriendo la puerta de su compartimiento y sonriéndoles a ambos.

"Hola. ¿Pensé que podría aparecerme y ver si tienen alguna duda acerca de Hogwarts?"

Severus se burló, mirando el chongo desordenado en la cabeza del chico, unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su cara. Se veía guapo sin esfuerzo, y enfurecía a Severus saber que había gente así en el mundo.

"¿En serio?" La cabeza de Lily se había levantado rápidamente del libro que estaba leyendo, sus brillantes ojos verdes se ampliaron al ver al chico mayor que le había ayudado. Un sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas cada vez más levemente, marcó cuidadosamente la hoja en la que se quedó del libro de encantamientos que estaba leyendo antes de levantarse.

"Lily Evans, primer año."

"Turais Black, Slytherin de tercer año. A tu servicio." Presionó sus labios gentilmente en los nudillos de Lily, mirándola bajo esas gruesas pestañas y Severus sintió su estómago convertirse en hielo. No, él no permitiría que este chico tomara a su mejor amiga. Lily era su mejor amiga, se negaba a dejar que la alejaran de él.

"Severus Snape." Cortando la vista de Black de Lily parándose frente a ella, Severus hizo una mueca. Él medio esperaba que el obviamente chico rico rechazara el apretón de manos. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho había sacudido su mano alegremente antes de sentarse en el banco.

"Okay entonces, ¿Con que puedo ayudarlos?"

"¿Cómo somos clasificados? La mamá de Sev no nos quiso decir."

Black rió, y Severus estaba molesto por encontrar el sonido tan agradable como el resto de él. El chico era el tipo perfecto que deseaba rasgar, para arruinarlo. Alguien como él no debería existir.

"Lo siento pequeña dama, no puedo contestarte esa pregunta. Considérala como un derecho de paso. Aunque si me puedes hacer un favor, ¿podrías mencionar que estaré a la hora usual para una charla? Lo entenderás cuando seas clasificada."

Lily parpadeó, la confusión evidente en sus ojos verdes. Y luego ella pareció recordar que había una fuente de información mágica que aún no había sido agotada por ella y se emocionó hasta casi vibrar en su asiento.

"¿Qué tipo de hechizos conoces? ¿Aprenderemos algo más que no esté en los libros de primer año? ¡Oh! ¿De qué está hecha tu varita?"

Black hizo una mueca ante la última pregunta, también Severus. Él sabía, por su madre, que era bastante insultante preguntar al alguien más sobre su varita, no era solamente maleducado, también podría considerarse ofensivo. La mayoría de los sangre pura podrían verse verdaderamente insultados por la pregunta, y juzgando por el anillo en su mano, él hera el heredero de una Casa Noble.

"Yo no preguntaría eso a nadie más roja, es muy impropio hacerlo. Preguntar por el centro de la varita de alguien más podría ser tomado como si estuvieras planeando lastimarlos. Hay algunos libros acerca de la historia de las varitas que explican por qué, son una buena lectura, te los recomiendo. Y acerca de mi varita, bueno, tengo dos. Obtuve una en Ollivanders, como todos los demás, pero gane la alianza con otra más. Supongo que puedo contarte acerca de esa, porque trato de no usarla, y el usual intento de maldecir la varita de un mago no funcionaría en ella. El centro de esa varita es pelo de Thestral, la única que existe."

"¿Qué es un Thestral?" Lily parecía haber olvidado las otras preguntas, centrándose en el pedazo de oración que no había entendido. Enojado como estaba para admitirlo, Severus también estaba interesado. Nohabía escuchado sobre los Thestral antes, su madre nunca los había mencionado.

"Es una raza de caballos alados, con cuerpo esquelético, con rasgos un poco reptilianos. No muy confortables para montar, pero lo suficientemente buenos."

"¿Has montado uno antes?"

Black parecía casi vacilante de contestar esa pregunta. Y cuando lo hizo, fue en una leyta, controlada manera.

"Si, lo he hecho. Hay una manada de ellos en Hogwarts, pero dudo que puedan verlos."

Lily parecía decepcionada.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Somos muy jóvenes? ¿No son amistosos?"

Severus refunfuñó, a punto de golpear al chico que había logrado eliminar las esperanzas de Lily de ver un nuevo animal mágico. Sin embargo se había detenido al ver la mirada en la cara de Black. No era que no estaba sonriendo, pero parecía casi triste mientras lo hacía.

"Lo siento, se entendió mal lo que dije. No es que no te los puedan mostrar, es sólo que imagino que no serán capaces de verlos. Las únicas personas que pueden verlos son aquellos que han presenciado la muerte." Había silencio en la cabina ahora, si uno ignorara las dos respiraciones que se quedaron sin aliento.

Black se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo inexistente del asiento de sus pantalones mientras lo hacía.

"Me temo que debo dejarlos ahora, hay un montón de primeros años que probablemente tienen algunas dudas también."

.

Lily se sentó en silencio después de eso, mirando al piso del compartimiento por los siguientes cinco minutos. Severus estaba empezando a preocuparse.

"¿Lily? ¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé Sev. Es bastante triste. No era mucho más grande que nosotros y ya ha visto morir a alguien."

Severus mordió su labio, ceñudo. Black era increíblemente desconsiderado, simplemente escupiendo hechos como esos. ¿No había considerado que eso podría molestar a Lily? ¿Acaso no pensaba? Antes de que pudiera contestarse, la puerta fue bruscamente abierta y una cara se asomó. Por un segundo, Severus pensó que ese Black tenía el nervio de mostrar su cara de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que era, de hecho, el pariente que había visto antes, probablemente un hermano menor.

"Hey, ¿han visto a mi hermano? Misma cara que yo, pero no tan guapo?" Hubo un par de risas sorprendidas, de Lily y del chico con gafas detrás del hermano menor de Black.

"Si. El desconsiderado cabeza hueca pasó por aquí hace no más de cinco minutos. Que les vaya bien."

"¡Severus!" Fue a causa del grito de indignación de Lily que Severus se perdió el aullido de furia del hermano de Black, quien movió su varita y le lanzó una maldición. No sintiendo nada diferente, Severus abrió su boca para mofarse del chico, solo para que palabras sin sentido salieran de sus labios.

"¡No hables así acerca de mi hermano! ¡Turais es malditamente brillante y puede barrer el piso contigo!" Y entonces Black azotó la puerta para cerrar la cabina, dejando a Severus echando humo mientras Lily lo miraba ceñuda, pero aun así empezó a buscar el contra hechizo en los libros de texto.

* * *

Sirius le sonrió a su nuevo amigo James Potter, su sonrisa amenazando con partir su cara mientras el chico le contaba todo acerca de la vez que su magia accidental había accidentalmente congelado todo el piso del salón de baile de la mansión Potter. El festín de bienvenida apenas estaba terminando, apenas les había ordenado marchar a sus salas comunes, y Sirius podía sentir el hielo en su estómago saltando alrededor. Estaba casi temiéndolo. Sabía desde que Turais había ido a Hogwarts a que casa quería pertenecer, soñando en lo sin duda furiosa y probablemente hilarante reacción de su madre. Pero los sueños y la realidad eran cosas muy diferentes.

"Hey cachorro, ¿te sientes bien?"

Levantando la cabeza, Sirius miró fijamente a la figura de su hermano mayor, quien estaba sonriendo a una de las de tercer año de su casa. Alice algo, si recordaba correctamente.

"Hey Turais… ¿No estas molesto, o sí?" Un brazo pasó sobre sus hombros, los nudillos de su hermano masajeando su cráneo.

"Mocoso, nunca me molesté cuando tú y el niño pequeño acostumbraban a gatear hasta mi cama en la noche con sus pies fríos, ¿por qué estaría molesto ahora?"

Sonrojándose mientras James reía ante ese pequeño chisme, Sirius golpeó el brazo de su hermano.

"Lo digo enserio. ¿No estás molesto de que no estoy en Slytherin contigo?"

"Nah. No lo harías bien ahí, ya sabía desde hace tiempo que terminarías en Gryffindor. No te preocupes por mamá, ya he hablado de esta posibilidad con ella." Sirius lo sabía.

Él y Regulus habían estado usando a Kreacher para escuchar a escondidas a Turais siempre que su hermano estaba envuelto en las 'conversaciones de grandes'. Sabía que Turais había amenazado a la familia de nuevo si se atrevían a regañar a Sirius si no iba a Slytherin. No se había dado cuenta la primera vez, pero ahora lo sabía.

La Casa Black no se podía permitir el expulsar a Turais, no cuando era obviamente tan poderoso mágicamente y también un Parselmouth. Eso no detuvo a Walburga de golpear a Turais cada vez que lo mencionaba. Turais estaba constantemente en desacuerdo con su madre. Sirius sabía lo que su hermano había hecho por él, era por ello que había maldecido a ese cretino grasiento que lo había insultado. Turais estaba lejos de ser desconsiderado por cualquiera. Nadie sería nunca tan bueno como Turais lo era a sus ojos. El chico los había llevado de campamento en el verano por una semana, sólo ellos tres en el bosque a media hora de camino de la cabaña del tío Alphard. Sirius nunca había tenido tanta diversión como en esa semana libre de papás.

"Gracias Turais."

"No te preocupes cachorro," la mano estaba de nuevo en su cabello, desordenando los mechones ondulados. Sirius había dejado crecer su cabello al mismo tamaño que su hermano, pero no se molestaba en atarlo en un molote como lo hacía Turais.

"¿Me dirás si alguien trata de molestarte?"

"Por supuesto."

Turais sonrió, desordenando su cabello una última vez. Habían estado caminando a la sala común de Gryffindor, y los primeros años parecían haberse reunido alrededor de Turais mientras seguían al prefecto. Era obvio por qué, Turais se había tomado la molestia de presentarse en el tren, así que era una cara familiar y amistosa.

"Eso va para todos ustedes por supuesto." El prefecto resopló.

"Si, Black aquí es el único Slytherin decente que encontrarán."

"Oh Pearson, me alagas."

"Erm, ¿Sr. Black?"

Sirius sonrió a la cabeza roja que había reído de su broma en el tren, la chica que se sentaba con ese bastardo grasiento. Incluso Turais parecía sorprendido por el título.

"¡Quiero que sepas que es hereder Black para ti!" Dijo Sirius, tan presumido como pudo, levantando su nariz y ganando unas risas silenciosas de James y el chico callado que se había sentado al lado de él en el festín, Remus algo. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sonrojándose ligeramente pero Turais sólo le dio una mirada divertida y sacudió la cabeza.

"Sólo Turais está bien señorita Evans. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?"

"Le dije al sombrero que irías a visitarlo para hablar con él. Él dijo-" pausó, sonrojándose, "-unas cuantas palabras no tan agradables."

Turais rió de nuevo, parando cunado llegaron al retrato de su casa una señora gorda.

"Gracias Señorita Evans. Debo irme. Se bueno Sirius, y no olvides escribirle a Regulus."

Y con eso, su hermano mayor se había ido.

.

Una vez que les habían dado una pequeña introducción a las casa de Gryffindor, Sirius se encontró sentado en un dormitorio con otros tres chicos. James Potter, el chico que había conocido en el tren y que amaba hacer bromas. Remus Lupin, quien se sentó a su lado en el festín y parecía nerviosamente tímido. Y Peter Pettigrew, quien parecía simplemente socialmente torpe.

"Tu hermano es muy cool, ya sabes, para ser un Slytherin." Sirius dejó salir un ladrido de risa sonriendo a James.

"Turais es genial. No es como los otros Slytherins. Cuando estaba en su segundo año, el mocoso Malfoy trató de molestar a un nacido muggle en frente de él. Turais lo golpeó con un encantamiento de Depulso. La cosa es, que estaban en el tercer piso, así que ese bastardo pomposo salió volando por la ventana, aterrizando justo en el medio del Lago Negro. Le dieron detención por dos meses, pero dice que valió la pena."

James estaba riendo fuertemente, agarrándose el estómago, mientras que Remus y Peter parecían asombrados.

"¿Defendió a un muggle?, Pero, la familia Black-"

"Turais no es como nuestros padres" Lo cortó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño ante tal pensamiento, "él dice que debemos formar nuestras propias opiniones. Es malditamente asombroso."

"¿N-no es Lucios Malfoy un alumno de –s -sexto año?"

"Si, ¿y?"

James lo muró boquiabierto, al igual que Remus y Peter.

"¡Pero eso significa que es tres años mayor que tu hermano! ¡No hay manera en que el pudiera aventarlo por una ventana!"

"Porfavor, Turais ha estado invocando magia conscientemente desde que tenía tres años, creo. Su primer muestra de magia accidental sucedió minutos después de haber nacido. Puede invocar el encantamiento patronus sin varita ¡y ha sido capaz de hacerlo desde los seis! Y eso es sólo lo que yo sé. Turais es un genio." Asegurándose de que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban completamente advertidos de lo genial que era su hermano, Sirius sonrió.

Lo mejor era que su hermano nunca le decía que no si le pedía ayuda con su tarea. ¡No a los ojos de cachorro de Sirius!"

* * *

Severus Snape sólo podía ver sin esperanzas como los estudiantes mayores vaciaban su baúl en la sala común, burlándose del hecho de que la mayoría de sus cosas eran de segunda mano. Sus manos estaban agarradas detrás de su espalda por uno de los chicos mayores, obligándolo a mantenerse ahí incluso mientras luchaba por liberarse. Estaba rogando que por un milagro no pudieran encontrar la carta de 'buena suerte' que su madre enferma le había escrito para que leyera en el tren. Estaba escondida en uno de sus libros, y por la mirada de uno de los chicos…

"¡Hey chicos, escuchen esto! Aclaró su garganta y Severus sintió su estómago caer, horrorizado de que las cariñosas palabras de su madre serían ventiladas a toda su casa.

O al menos, eso hubiera sucedido, si las serpientes no hubieran llenado repentinamente la sala común.

Estaban por todas partes, saliendo de las piedras talladas, la alfombra, el techo. Diablos, incluso el candelabro lucía menos elegante sin sus plateadas decoraciones que se enroscaban alrededor de uno de sus atormentadores. El Slytherin que lo tenía atrapado por la espalda había perdido su agarre debido al shock, y Severus tomó la oportunidad para liberar su brazo, no del todo dispuesto a arriesgarse con el nido de serpientes para empezar a recoger sus cosas. Pero parecía que no necesitaba hacerlo, las serpientes ya lo estaban haciendo por él, poniendo todas sus pertenencias de nuevo en el baúl.

"Que está pasando aquí." El tono mortalmente frío no estaba preguntando, estaba demandando una respuesta.

Las cabezas se giraron alrededor, y Severus estaba sorprendido de quien era la fuente. Era el horrible chico Black, quien estaba recargado contra el muro de la sala común, al lado de la salida. Solo que esta vez no se veía tan amistoso como lo era en el tren. De hecho, parecía completamente vicioso. La única luz de la habitación venía de la gran chimenea y lanzaba sombras oscuras sobre la cara del chico.

"Black-" uno de los chicos empezó a hablar, levantando las manos para mostrar que no quería hacer daño. Las serpientes se deslizaron hacia él, sujetando sus extremidades a cada lado y silenciándolo efectivamente.

"Por dos años he visto a esta casa despreciar a otros. Creí que no podían caer más bajo. ¿Pero hacerle esto a un compañero Slytherin? Estoy disgustado. Saben lo que opino de este asunto. Así que me gustaría recordarles. Avery, ¿Qué decora los tapices de tu cama?"

Un chico de cabello negro estaba parado en una esquina, quien no participaba pero miraba, tragó cuando toda la atención se dirigió hacia él, esperando por una respuesta.

"Errm, ¿serpientes?"

"Vaisey, ¿qué hay grabado en los muros de piedra de tu habitación?"

"S-serpientes Black."

Black estaba caminando hacia adelante ahora, no era el estudiante más alto, tal vez ni siquera era el más alto de su generación. Pero el poder parecía emanar de cada uno de sus poros mientras se acercaba al rubio platino, Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy. ¿Qué hay en cada superficie de esta casa?"

El chico mayor se burló, pero había miedo en sus ojos. Especialmente cuando la serpiente de piedra se enrosocó alrededor de su torso frotando su lengua alrededor del grueso vaso sanguíneo en su cuello.

"Ya lo sabes Black. Serpientes."

"Si, serpientes. Y las serpientes protegen a los suyos. Aunque obviamente, como un Parselmouth, me responden a mí."

Dulce Salazar, ¿Black era un Parselmouth? Por supuesto que lo era, ¿de qué otra manera las serpientes le habrían obedecido tan fácilmente?

Black arrebató la carta de su madre de la mano del chico mayor, frunciéndole el ceño con severidad antes de regresársela a un conmocionado Severus, sin siquiera mirarla.

"Saben que opino de bullyng. Pero ustedes siguen mostrando que buena cuna no siempre significa buen juicio. Así que les diré un secreto. Hay grabados, esculturas de serpientes alrededor de todo el castillo. No los dejaré irse con un golpecito en la muñeca. No me importa si su meta en la vida es besar las botas de un loco hipócrita que no se atreve a compartir su nombre mientras aterroriza al mundo mágico. Eso no significa que puedan atormentar a otros estudiantes. A la siguiente persona que atrape haciendo algo como esto, tendrá el enorme placer de ser el primer no parselmouth que entre a la Cámara de los Secretos. Oh si," el chico sonrió ante las miradas asombradas y casi temerosas que le dirigían, "La encontré. Y aprenderán que tan peligrosa es la mascota que a Salazar le gustaba tener. No escucharemos de ti de nuevo. La mascota de Salazar esta sin duda habrienta después de años de encierro." Black se detuvo, mirando a los otros chicos de primer año, quienes estaban parados con los ojos abiertos en la esquina de la sala común.

"Esto no sólo aplica a los Slytherin. Si alguien se atreve a molestarlos, díganme y haré algo respecto a eso. Las detenciones significan poco para mí." Y entonces el chico siseó. No era por furia o molestia. Era un lenguaje inteligente que nadie más podía entender.

Parlsetongue.

Un escalofrío involuntario corrió alrededor de su espina mientras todas las serpientes regresaban a sus lugares de descanso previos. Pero todo mundo sabía que estaban ahí ahora, esperando para ser usadas de nuevo. Black des dio una última mirada antes de que la persona fría se alejara.

"Espero que no deba darles otro recordatorio. Sería bastante desagradable para todos nosotros. Buenas noches." Y después desapareció escaleras abajo.

.

Dejando salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, Severus regreso a su dormitorio, a donde había ido hacía diez minutos sólo para ver su baúl robado por los chicos de años superiores.

"Merlín, él era aterrador."

"Es un Parselmouth, ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Pensé que mi hermana sólo me estaba engañando. ¡No le creí!"

Mirando a los chicos que estaban murmurándose entre ellos, Severus alzó una ceja ante los comentarios. Era cierto sin embargo, el primer comentario… Por un momento, Black se veía como algo más que un humano, algo verdaderamente aterrador.

Entendía al pequeño e idiota Black ahora, como decía que Turais podía trapear el piso con él. No tenía duda de ellos, claramente era el que tenía más poder en Slytherin, sin importar como los chicos mayores estaban claramente resentidos por ellos.

Severus necesitaba más información. Y ahora.

.

* * *

 **N.A./ Unas cuantas personas me han estado preguntando acerca de Voldemort, no se preocupen, aparecerá. Tengo planes respecto a toda la "otro Parselmouth" cosa.**

 **Tengo un capítulo ya terminado después de este, el cual estará, esperemos, listo para mañana.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **N.T./ Muero de sueño, disculpen las faltas de ortografía**


	7. 6- Un mono mágico

**N.T./ Hay varias cosas que quiero decir así que las pondré aquí al inicio.**

 **1.- La última escena del capítulo anterior es una de mis favoritas sin duda.**

 **2.- He estado hasta arriba de problemas pero todo por fin parece solucionarse, además tenía algunos proyectos pendientes que entregar, hoy entregué el último e inmediatamente me puse a escribir, aunque me alegra crecer profesionalmente me quita mucho de mi tiempo libre y próximamente se vendrá otro probablemente, pero me organizaré mejor y trataré de terminar esta traducción lo más pronto posible.**

 **3.- Muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

 **Rebe Maraurder: Las reliquias "estaban" repartidas y Harry las convocó y las colocó en la pared de su cuarto, como un mural, y si, él puede llamarlas cuando las necesite. Lo del otro Harry tendrás que esperar y ver. Me parece que Harry no tuvo hijos o al menos hasta donde yo recuerdo, veremos en los demás capítulos. Muchas gracias por el consejo acerca de la nueva historia, espero leer tus comentarios en este capítulo también, alegras mi día.**

 **Moriel8: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Lamento la demora, espero no tardar tanto**

 **Guest: Estaba pasando un momento difícil y tu comentario casi me hace llorar, ahora estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí y disculpa la tardanza.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más dilación, aquí el siguiente capítulo:**

Hora de poner los galeones donde está tu boca

X

Capítulo 6

 _Un mono mágico_

"¡Turais!"

Un cuerpo chocó contra su espalda y Harry casi cae al suelo, solo logrando mantenerse parado por haberse apoyado de una estatua cercana. Alice y Jane, con quienes había estado caminando a la librería dejaron salir unas risillas, escondiéndolas delicadamente detrás de sus manos.

"Sirius, buenos días." El Black más pequeño estaba pegado a su espalda, sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos rodeando sus hombros. Faltaban dos semanas para el año nuevo, el sol de mediados de Septiembre se escondía detrás de una capa de nubes sospechosamente lluviosas. Harry había estado caminando hacia la librería para ayudar a Alice y Jane con su tarea de Defensa contra las artes oscuras antes de haber sido abordado repentinamente.

"Prometiste que me ayudarías con mi tarea," Surius le recordó, agarrando los cachetes de su hermano y estirando su cara para hacer una sonrisa más grande de lo normal. Un brazo envolvió su costado y Sirius se encontró siendo lanzado sobre los hombros de los que había estado colgado.

"Muy bien, tú pequeña lapa, te ayudaré."

"¡Grandioso!"

Harry se detuvo, girando alrededor para tener una mejor vista del pequeño séquito que estaba silenciosamente parado detrás de él. Los pequeños merodeadores estaban parados frente a él. James Potter ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa mientras que Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se removían tímidamente. Eran unos niños bastante inocentes. Y si él tenía algo que decir, se quedarían de esa manera.

"Hola, soy James Potter." La mano se presentaba frente a él y Harry silenciosamente pegó a Sirius a su costado, más como alguien agarraría una pelota de rugby. Era una vista cómica, considerando que el hermano Black más pequeño era sólo unas pulgadas más pequeño que su hermano mayor. Harry no mencionó el hecho de que estaba agarrándolo con magia sin varita, era más impresionante si no lo mencionaba.

"Turais Black. Guardián de Sirius y heredero Black, en orden de importancia."

Sirius se burló, lanzando un puño a su estómago y Harry se rio mientras caía al piso del golpe, la magia aun manteniendo a Sirius en la misma posición, a pesar de todos los intentos del chico para liberarse.

"Así que, ¿cuál es la tarea que les está causando problemas?"

"¡Defensa! Tenemos que llevar una lista de hechizos y sus usos en defensa, ¡pero no sabemos cómo investigarlo!" James había cruzado sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño ante la figura flotante de Sirius que Harry aún tenía atrapado.

Permitiendo al chico despegarse de nuevo, Harry se levantó, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo.

"Le prometí a Alice y Jane algo de ayuda también, así que tendrán que estar todos juntos."

"¡Okay!"

Incluso dos semanas después de empezar la escuela, la cabeza de Remus Lupin aún estaba girando con todas las cosas que había experimentado. Tenía amigos. Había hecho amigos que reían y bromeaban con él. Uno de sus amigos tenía un hermano mayor, quien estaba feliz de escucharlos y ofrecerles ayuda con cualquier tarea. Incluso se había separado de sus amigos ´para acompañarlos en los corredores y ver si estaban bien. Turais Black era bueno con todo mundo, sin importar la casa, la edad, la sangre. Remus lo admiraba. Era un estudiante estrella, era amado por todos sus maestros, por todos los estudiantes. Bueno, casi todos. La mayoría de los Slytherins más grandes parecían odiarlo pero estaban asustados de él al mismo tiempo. Remus había expresado cuidadosamente sus pensamientos la noche anterior mientras estaban en su dormitorio, deseando que el hermano menor de este extraño chico pudiera tener las respuestas a sus preguntas. Sirius había parpadeado, mirándose medio extrañado por la pregunta antes de que una risa nerviosa escapara de sus labios.

"Sigo olvidando que ninguna de sus familias socializa realmente. Turais es un Parselmouth, lo mostró en el baile de los Parkinson, justo antes de que empezara Hogwarts. Y aparentemente la sala común de Slytherin está cubierta de serpientes. Los atrapó haciéndole bullyng a alguien, y ya saben cómo es Turais. No lo soporta. Lo escuché de Zabini, aparentemente las serpientes vinieron a la vida y ataron a todos. Él amenazó con arrojarlos en la Cámara de los Secretos si los atrapaba de nuevo."

Remus lo había mirado fijamente, y después había preguntado su el chico realmente había encontrado la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos. Pero Sirius simplemente se había encogido de hombros, murmurando que Turais siempre jugaba sus cartas tan pegadas a su pecho como fuera posible, así que ninguno podía realmente saber si estaba engañándolos o no hasta que el momento de la acción llegara.

A pesar de todo, la casa de Slytherin parecía comportarse de la mejor manera en este momento. Ciertamente explicaba el temor que llenaba los ojos de los Slytherins más jóvenes donde sea que Turais pasara. Después de todo, él tenía el regalo legendario de su Casa.

Pero Remus no tenía mucho tiempo para estar pensando en eso por ahora, era diecinueve de Septiembre después de todo, la luna llena era esa noche. James ya había preguntado si estaba bien, a lo cual Remus había sacudido su cabeza, murmurando que sería mejor que fuera a la enfermería que quedarse en cama. Estaba bajando el corredor ahora, haciendo una mueca. Odiaba mentir, especialmente desde que sus nuevos amigos parecían muy agradables y acogedores. Pero, pero no se atrevía a mencionarlo.

"Buenas noches Remus."

La cabeza de Remus se levantó bruscamente, mirando a la sólo un poco más alta figura de Turais Black. Desde que el chico mayor se había parado un momento junto a sus compañeros de grado, Remus se había sorprendido al descubrir que el chico era uno de los más bajos de su grado. No parecía correcto, con todas las alabanzas a su poder e inteligencia, que el chico fuera tan bajo.

"Hola Turais."

"¿Adivino que vas a la enfermería? No te ves muy bien y es un poco demasiado para un paseo… ¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

Remus se sonrojó. No quería admitirlo, pero sus piernas se sentían bastante débiles con la temida anticipación de lo que pasaría esa noche. Sin embargo, no tuvo chance de decir nada, porque Turais tomó uno de sus brazos y lo balanceó para colocarlo sobre su espalda, y agarrarse de los hombros del otro chico es todo lo que pudo hacer para no caerse. Turais empezó a caminar felizmente en el corredor, asintiendo con la cabeza a todos los los que pasaban, hasta que llegaron al hospital, donde estaban solos, Madam Pomfrey sin duda aún en el Gran Comedor, terminando su cena.

"Escucha Remus, sé que eres un hombre lobo."

Remus se congeló del horror, mirando al chico mayor que lo había sentado en una cama, rascando tímidamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza de una manera que hacía que el chongo en su cabello empezara a deshacerse.

"Sé que es una transformación dolorosa, especialmente sin una manada. Creo que lo que trato de decir es que soy un animago. Cuando estoy en esa forma, no puedo ser transformado en un hombre lobo. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Con la respiración aún atrapada en su garganta, Remus sólo podía mirar al otro chico. Había leído libros sobre su condición por supuesto, y había sido capaz de absorber la información real detrás del prejuicio. Una noche sin una manada, como él había sufrido cada mes, era dolorosa. No habpia otra manera de describirlo. Y había leído que los animagos no podían ser infectados, pero no se había atrevido a desear, a soñar que….

"¿Podrías…?" No estaba seguro de que estaba preguntando, si era para que el chico le mostrara, que probara que podía realmente transformarse, o que él podía manejar la idea de seguir siendo amigo de Remus ahora que conocía su secreto.

Turais Balck se levantó de nuevo y entonces, donde un chico había estado parado, ahora había un primate. Tenía un largo, sedoso pelo gris, con las características marcas blancas alrededor de sus ojos. Una punta de la marca de la derecha con la forma de la cicatriz de Turais en su frente. Era del tamaño de un gorila, pero tenía la estructura de un mono más delgado, con una cola larga para el balance. Y entonces desapareció, reapareciendo un segundo más tarde.

Remus habpia leído de ellos también. ¡Demiguise! ¡Una criatura mágica!

"¿Eres un Demiguise?" Preguntó Remus, sorprendido cuando el mono grande se transformó de nuevo en un chico.

"Yep. Así que, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?"

"¿N-No te importa que sea un hombre lobo?" Remus apenas podía levantar su voz más allá de un susurro, rezando para que no se riera de él. Que esta no fuera alguna clase de broma cruel.

"Nah. Eres un chico listo, te necesito para que me ayudes a mantener a Sirius alineado una vez que él y James tengan suficiente confianza para empezar a hacerle bromas a la gente." Remus resopló un poco antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa vacilante al chico que se transformó de nuevo en un mono mágico.

"¡Señor Black!"

Ambos, chico y mono se giraron para ver a MAdam Pomfrey, quien miraba al Demiguise con miedo y furia. Así que tal vez Turais aún no le había dicho a nadie que él era un animago.

.

Remus se despertó la mañana siguiente sintiendo dolor en cada extremidad. Pero era nada comparado con la armonía de agonía que usualmente lo recibía. Una sábana había sido colocada sobre él después de volver a transformarse, y el cabello largo de un Demiguise estaba haciéndole cosquillas a su antebrazo. Turais Black, en forma de mono, estaba dormido a su lado, sin duda cansado después de quedarse despierto toda la noche para luchar con un hombre lobo.

Aún podía recordar la cara de Madam Pomfrey cuando Turais había dicho que quería pasar la noche con él, y había tomado una discusión de quince minutos con el Profesor Dumbledore antes de que Turais finalmente ganara la oportunidad de pasar la noche con el hombre lobo. Hubo un ruido afuera antes de que la puerta se abriera, el director parado frente a ellos.

Remus se sentó lentamente, agarrando la sábana con él y colocándola sobre la figura dormida de Turais.

"No creo que esa sea una especie común de mono," fue el saludo que los recibió, Turais despertando lentamente a su lado. La gran boca del mono se abrió en un bostezo, Remus frunciendo el ceño ante el olor antes de que pudiera detenerse. Turais rió, cambiando de nuevo a su forma humana y pasando una mano entre su cabello ahora libre.

Sorprendido por lo parecidos que eran los hermanos Black en esos momentos, Remus se forzó a sí mismo a enfocarse, checando su cuerpo y complacido de no encontrar ninguna herida nueva.

"Esa fue la mejor transformación que he tenido," susurró, girándose para ver a Turais, con la gratitud sin duda brillando en sus ojos. Una mano revolvió su cabello, el chico mayor riendo.

"Yeah, bueno, así serán a partir de ahora, no te dejaré solo, y siempre es bueno estirar mis extremidades animagus."

Remus sonrió. Repentinamente la idea de alguien sabiendo que era él realmente no le causaba ya tanto miedo. Turais mantendría su secreto. Él protegía a todo el que podía en la escuela. No odiaba a nadie por su sangre, a pesar de que era bien sabido que la mayoría de los Black lo hacían. Si podía tirar todo lo que le había enseñado acerca de la sangre, ¿Por qué un hombre lobo sería tan sorprendente?

Lanzando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Turais, Remus se sonrojó pero se negó a soltarlo.

"Gracias."

 **N.A./ Esta es la última actualización que tengo ya escrita, así que me temo que los capítulos serán más lentos.**

 **¿Pensamientos? ¿Sentimientos?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**


	8. 7- Una bola de nieve sobre la colina

.

Hora de poner los galeones donde está tu boca

X

Capítulo 7

 _Una bola de nieve sobre la colina_

Harry se sentó con un ceño amotinado en su cara. Era el tercer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, y mientras estaba más que satisfecho de pasar de nuevo tiempo con Regulus, eso no significaba que quería hacerlo de la manera en la que había sido forzado a hacerlo.

"¡Turais que estas vistiendo!" La voz de su madre traspasó sus pensamientos y Harry hizo una mueca, girándose para ver a la mujer a su lado. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, junto con un chaleco a juego mientras que su camisa de algodón blanco completaba el conjunto. Las mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas hasta los codos, orgullosamente mostrando el par de fundas de varitas en sus antebrazos. Combinado con sus botas de piel de baslilisco que había encargado –la costurera se mantuvo callada acerca de la muda de piel de Basilisco que le había llevado con la condición de que le permitiera quedarse con la mitad de la piel- parecía un soldado listo para la guerra. No un heredero sangre pura preparándose para una reunión familiar navideña.

"La prima Narcissa tiene la intención de llevar a Malfoy con ella, así como la prima Bellatrix llevará a su nuevo esposo." Harry frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. El heredero Lestrange se había graduado un año antes que Bellatrix, y Harry había estado agradecido de no tener que verlo más. Tenía suficiente con el hermano menor en su mismo año.

"Malfoy va a intentar algo, ya sea respecto a la clasificación de Sirius o por lo que hice en la sala común de Slytherin. Prefiero ir preparado."

"!¿Qué hiciste?!"

Harry miró a Walburga mientras terminaba de colocarse las botas, mirando como sus ojos bajaban hasta ver las botas.

"¡¿Y dónde conseguiste esas botas de piel de Basilisco?!"

Para ser totalmente honesto, no era Malfoy por el que se estaba preparando. Era Bellatrix. Desde que lo habían clasificado había una tensión creciendo entre ellos. Durante los primeros once años de su vida, la chica había estado solamente celosa de sus habilidades mágicas, y después, de que pudiera hablar Pársel. Pero no había sido capaz de tocarlo.

Ahora sin embargo, con Sirius trayendo lo que se podía considerar como una 'desgracia' al nombre de la familia Black, ella podía desafiarlo a un duelo ante su Lord sólo para dañarlo. Harry no planeaba permitir que eso pasara. De hecho, él iba a desafiar a Bellatrix. No sólo para dispersar un poco de la tensión entre ellos, sino también para evitar que siguiera hiriendo a su hermano menor. Con esto, ambos, Malfoy y Lestrange captarían el mensaje de que él se pondría en la línea de fuego por sus hermanos. Pero él sería mucho más difícil, imposible realmente, que ellos lo derribaran.

Especialmente cuando tenía algo que proteger.

"No importa. Lo único que importa es que no voy a perder."

.

Sirius y Regulus había mirado fijamente su nuevo vestuario, muy diferente de las túnicas formales que ellos se habían visto obligados a usar. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que debían mantener la boca callada con su madre respirando tan cerca de sus cuellos. Llegaron a la mansión Black, el hogar de su abuelo paterno por aparición, Walburga liberando su agarre mortal del hombro de Harry tan pronto como llegaron al lugar. Orión estaba parado con Sirius y Regulus, un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero parecía menos interesado en las razones de Harry por su estilo de ropa, y más enfocado en que resultaría de su pequeño guardarropa. Harry no podía culparlo, usualmente estas reuniones familiares eran horrorosamente aburridas, con el único tipo de acción siendo los poco velados insultos detrás de las palabras recubiertas de azúcar. Ver un duelo real suceder, tal vez dos, probablemente haría el día de Orión.

Definitivamente haría el de Harry.

Abriendo las puertas de la mansión Black, Harry caminó hacia adelante y dio su túnica exterior al elfo doméstico, continuando hacia el cuarto principal donde el resto de la familia estaba reunida. Ya podía sentir la poderosa magia negra que estaba sin duda marcada en el brazo de al menos una persona dentro del cuarto. Podía sentir el familiar siseo de la magia de Riddle arremolinándose alrededor de la habitación, la oscuridad casi como una bienvenida a casa.

Era lo más cerca que había estado de su propio tiempo, lo más cerca que estaría de casa. Y daría todo para protegerlo, aunque fuera un poco diferente a lo que él recordaba.

Las puertas se abrieron para él al llamado de su magia, la magia del heredero Black. Los ojos sin duda de un verde intermitente, la mirada de Harry aterrizó en las figuras de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, ambos marcados. Bellatrix pudo haber sido alguna vez familia cuando era una niña, había sido su rival desde jóvenes. Antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts, antes de que se enredara con ese grupo. Había escogido su lado ahora, un lado opuesto al suyo.

Antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera abrir su boca, Harry hizo un movimiento de muñeca y la varita de Sauco respondió a su llamado, lanzándose a su agarre opuesto a su varita de acebo.

"Yo, Turais Rigel Black, heredero de la Casa Black, declaro que Bellatrix Lestrange, de soltera Black, y su esposo han avergonzado a la familia al permitirse ser marcados por el mestizo impostor Tom Riddle, el que se llama a si mismo Lord Voldemort. Y los reto a un duelo de honor."

Duelo de honor.

Básicamente una de las partes piensa que la otra ha traído vergüenza a la familia, ellos se enfrentan para defender su honor. Si Bellatrix y Rodolphus perdieran, un hecho dado, deberían dejar para lo que estuvieran haciendo inmediatamente, o se verían rechazados al avergonzar a la familia y cada familia viviente se enteraría de las noticias. Bellatrix de hecho le gruñó, mientras que Arcturus había girado su cabeza bruscamente para tener una mejor vista de su nieto, el chico de tercer año que estaba retando a dos chicos ya graduados.

Por la brusca inhalación detrás de él, Harry asumió que Walburga lo había oído.

Escribiendo casualmente el nombre de Tom en el aire, Harry miró perezosamente sobre su hombro a su familia inmediata, frunciendo el ceño a su madre en particular. Con una onda, las letras se reordenaron y Walburga hizo un pequeño sonido ahogado.

"Aunque por supuesto esto no es un gran shock para ti madre querida. Después de todo, tú estabas en la escuela mientras que Tom deambulaba por los pasillos, liberando el Basilisco de Slytherin. Lo sospechaste por supuesto, y ahora sabes que es verdad. Estas apoyando la agenda de un mestizo. Piensa en eso mientras termino este duelo."

.

Todos se dirigieron al salón de baile, el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para tener un duelo decente. En comparación con la figura casi relajada de Rodolphus, Bellatrix parecía cautelosa. Y con razón. Ella sabía lo poderosa que era su magia, sabía que la había estado controlando conscientemente desde pequeño. No podían matarlo siendo el heredero oficial, pero ella sabía que desarmarlo no significaría el final del duelo. Porque su magia era casi tan buena sin varita. Un secreto familiar que había sido escondido para usarlo sólo en caso de emergencia.

Un secreto que Rodolphus claramente no sabía.

Golpeando con sus dedos la madera sólida de la varita de Sauco, Harry ajustó su agarre ligeramente, esperando a que Arcturus diera el visto bueno. El Black mayor se veía un poco vacilante, sus ojos yendo de los dos Lestrange a su nieto, los ojos preguntando si Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La mirada de acero en su expresión debió haber respondido al hombre, porque Arcturus dejó salir un suspiro y miró a los espectadores. La única hermana Black que quedaba, Andrómeda había huido con el nacido muggle el verano pasado, estaba sentada entre una ceñuda Walburga y un Lucius Malfoy que al menos podría ocultar un poco su emoción. Era obvio que el chico mayor estaba esperando a que él fuera derrotado.

Bueno, estaría muy decepcionado.

"Empiezen."

Harry saltó a un lado, girando su cuerpo en medio del aire y los dos aturdidores, hechizos de apertura realmente, fallaron por una milla. Rodolphus gruñó de sorpresa, y después un grito cuando el hechizo punzante no-verbal de Harry golpeó una de sus mejillas, mirándose sospechosamente parecido a la marca de una cachetada. Así que había ajustado el hechizo un poco ¿y qué?

"¿No saben que se supone que debes dejar al más joven ir primero? Un poco de etiqueta de duelo."

Bellatrix le gruño, la varita girando y lanzando lo que él reconoció como una maldición quiebra-huesos elevándose a su camino. Harry lo atrapó con la punta de su varita antes de lanzarla de regreso a la dirección de Rodolphus. Okay, esa era una respuesta bastante irritante.

Atrapar un hechizo con tu varita era difícil, y sólo se podía hacer si tu magia era significantemente más fuerte que la del hechizo. Él probablemente podría hacer este movimiento con cualquiera, aunque debería ser cuidadoso revirtiendo un hechizo con Voldemort o Dumbledore. Era básicamente un movimiento para presumir, uno para ofender al oponente. Y por la cara de Bellatrix, lo entendía perfectamente.

Ni siquiera giró para ver a Rodolphus cuando el lanzó un gimoteo a su mano rota.

"Ven Bella, bailemos."

.

Lo había alargado, tal vez por nueve minutos más de lo que el duelo debía durar. Bellatrix era buena, así como su marido. Pero no tenían las décadas de experiencia que Harry tenía, el duelo debería haberse terminado en un minuto. Y todos lo sabían.

Sirius había estado dando alaridos al final, que vio una asta que brotaba de Bellatrix colgada del techo por un candelabro y un Rodolphus quien se veía como si hubiera robado el cuerno y la melena de un unicornio, enterrado hasta el cuello en el suelo. Tenían todo tipo de otras heridas, pero Harry había añadido los hechizos de broma para su hermano. Orión también estaba sonriendo, y sorprendentemente, incluso Walburga parecía un poco presumida.

Arcturus sin embargo, estaba más enfocado en aquellos hechizos que se veían peor, incluso miró el pequeño rasguño que Harry tenía en su mejilla, la única herida que había obtenido del duelo.

"Bellatrix, tú y tu marido deben detener su asociación con el Señor Tenebroso hasta que estemos seguros de sus orígenes y proclamaciones."

* * *

"¡Y entonces el mocoso pegó a Bella a la pared! ¡Fue humillante, el chico ni siquiera ha terminado su tercer año y estaba aburrido en el duelo!"

Deteniéndose en su camino, Voldemort giró para ver al Lestrange mayor, quien estaba arrodillado detrás de él.

El hombre había aparecido con un cuerno y un largo cabello plateado brotando de su cabeza a la última reunión, y después de lanzarle Crucios al hombre por atreverse a mostrarse de esa manera, había intentado remover el hechizo. El ingenio del hechizo lo había dejado un poco sorprendido, porque cuando había tratado de deshacer el efecto, el Lestrange mayor había terminado con una cola creciéndole del mismo color plateado que tenía su cabello.

Mirando más de cerca, Voldemort había encontrado una gran cantidad de detalles, trampas que si no se anulaban agregarían otra adición a la apariencia de Lestrange. Después de trabajar a través de esa impresionante telaraña, finalmente había encontrado como desenredarla, y después había ordenado a Lestrange empezar desde el principio del duelo. Voldemort sabía poco acerca del nuevo heredero Black, la mayoría de la información que había reunido era de las veces que Bellatrix se quejaba en voz alta del chico.

"No sé qué más esperabas. Turais siempre ha estado controlando su magia conscientemente, no es una sorpresa que sea tan bueno como es," Bellatrix se quejó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras Voldemort giraba su varita, deshaciendo los cuernos que estaban pegados en su cabeza, "es un Párselmouth después de todo."

"Que." Fue casi un silencioso siseo el que salió de los labios de Voldemort, pero Bellatrix y Rodolphus se giraron para verlo con sorpresa.

"¿Mi Señor?"

"¿Un Párselmouth?"

"Sí mi Señor, creí que Parkinson te lo había dicho, Turais mostró su habilidad por primera vez en su baile, hace tres años."

"¡¿Qué?! Pensé que Malfoy estaría reportándole este hecho, ¡era el Mortífago de mayor rango ahí!"

"¡Era tu baile!"

Mirando como los dos mortífagos empezaron una disputa entre ellos, Voldemort sintió su temperamento crecer hasta que en un flash verde, uno de los hombres de carne de cañón cayó con un golpe seco en el piso de piedra.

"Quiero saber todo acerca de esto. Y después quiero que encuentran más. Ahora."

 **N.A./ Luché con este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Ahora saben porque Voldemort no había reaccionado a Turais. No sabía. Ninguno de los Mortífagos quería decirle realmente, 'hey conoces al heredero Black? Puede hablar Pársel también´. Aman mucho sus vidas para hacer eso. Pero ahora lo sabe. Y no hay manera en que Rodlphus o Bellatrix vayan a arriesgar un miembro y decirle a Voldemort que está diciendo Turais acerca de él. Atacando al mensajero y así.**

 **Creó que habrá otro salto a cuando Regulus este empezando Hogwarts en el siguiente, pero noe estoy 100% segura.**

 **En otras noticias, he estado buscando entre los fanfics de El Hobbit, y estoy decepcionada de la falta de crossovers con Harry Potter. Así que probablemente estaré escribiendo alguno en el futuro una vez que esté totalmente empapada de este nuevo fandom. Así que si eso les interesa, mantengan sus ojos abiertos?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **N.T./ Para los que comentaron:**

 **Diana: Ya sabes lo que hizo Harry, jajaj mantente al pendiente que se vienen cosas más intensas muy pronto, como dice el capítulo de hoy, la montaña está en lo alto de la colina, ahora toca la caída en picada jaja.**

 **Keilastar: Muchas gracias! Aún me falla mucho la traducción pero quiro pensar que estoy mejorando.**

 **Moriel8: Gracias!**

 **: Me culpo a mí por ello, si fuera más constante sé que tendría muchos más.**

 **En otras noticias, encontré otro fanfic de Harry Potter por traducir, al parecer está terminada pero está en proceso de edición, aún no he preguntado si me dejan traducirla, pero de cualquier manera, creo que esperaré hasta terminar esta. Una historia a la vez xD**

 **Espero volver con un nuevo capítulo traducido en unos dos días. Agradezco sus comentarios, nos leemos.**


	9. 8- Crema y nata

.

 **Hora de poner tus galeones donde está tu boca**

 _X_

 _Capítulo 8_

 _Crema y nata_

Sentado en un compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts, Regulus Black dejó salir un suspiro. Finalmente, finalmente iba a Hogwarts. Lejos de su madre y sus ruidosas quejas sobre la actitud de su hijo mayor. Su padre había insistido bastante en que tal vez Turais tenía razón. Y ahora se negaba a escuchar nada acerca de los Mortífagos en su casa. Había investigado por su cuenta y había estado de acuerdo con Turais. No había evidencia de que Lord Voldemort no fuera un mestizo o incluso una sangre sucia mandando a sangres puras como venganza por como lo habían tratado. De hecho, había una gran cantidad de evidencia de que era, de hecho, 'Tom Riddle' usando el nombre de Voldemort. Turais había hecho un buen punto sobre ese tema.

Mirando hacia arriba a su baúl que estaba escondido sobre su cabeza, Regulus le sonrió a su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Sirius también estaba sentado en la cabina, habiendo insistido en que los tres comenzaran este viaje juntos, incluso si es necesario que salgan diez minutos después para comenzar sus rondas de prefecto. Ambos padres habían estado extremadamente orgullosos de su hijo mayor por ese logro. Había vencido al hermano menor de los Lestrange, aunque, en realidad, no había tenido mucha competencia para obtener la pequeña y brillante insignia, pesar de los otros herederos de sangre pura. Sirius afirma que no había forma de que Turais no fuera a obtener esa insignia. El profesor Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, estaba a los pies de Turais, era el alumno perfecto.

Aparentemente, Slughorn hablaba maravillas de Turais siempre que Sirius tenía pociones, todo acerca de cómo su hermano mayor era el maestro de pociones perfecto, y qué estaba contento de que Sirius compartiera algo de ese talento.

Por supuesto, Sirius no mencionó el hecho de que Turais había estado siendo su tutor en todas sus materias, más que feliz de ver florecer a su hermano menor. También había pasado mucho tiempo enseñándole a Regulus durante el verano, asegurándome de que entendía todo lo que verían en el primer año, incluso ofreciendo sus libros viejos en el lugar de los nuevos y bonitos que su madre le había comprado.

Obviamente, Regulus había dejado caer los nuevos libros como si hubieran sido papas calientes al cambio de los viejos de Turais. Cuando tenía siete años, Turais y su padre se habían enfrentado, habían considerado que el hermano mayor Black había grafiteado un antiguo libro de la biblioteca Black. Pelearon, hasta que Orión se dio cuenta de que Turais había corregido una falla en el trabajo escrito, la cualidad descrita incorrectamente como realizar un hechizo, una que la mayoría de los negros habían simplemente asumido que no estaban afectados por usarlo si no lo manejaba a partir de las instrucciones.

Regulus sabía con certeza no solo revisado los libros de texto y corregido todo, sino que podría agregar sus propios consejos útiles, mejoras y, si tenía suerte, hechizos que había creado mientras estaba aburrido en clases. Al principio, Sirius había rechazado los libros viejos de Turais, hasta este verano cuando los hojeó con Regulus, solo por interés, y encontraron varios hechizos del Alcalde negro garabateados en el margen. Hemos aceptado los libros del tercer año de Turais y se moría por probar un hechizo que, usándose para encantar una pasta de dientes, provocando que se cayeran los dientes.

El ismo Regulus había encontrado un hechizo en los libros de primer año que podría crecer orejas de elefante, y tenía algunas notas al final del libro con algunas ideas para hacer una poción que cambia el género de alguien por doce horas. ¿Quizás Turais lo había terminado en su segundo año?

"¿Te sientes bien Reggie?"

Turais le estaba sonriendo, habiéndose levantado y ajustándose la insignia de prefecto sobre su túnica. Asintieno, Regulus sacó su libro de bocetos, listo para tratar de dibujar al dormitorio Sirius, quien se había quedado dormido recargado en la ventana de su asiento.

"Me voy a hacer mis deberes de prefecto, creo que los locos amigos de Sirius llegarán pronto, así que no te asustes cuando aparezcan esos pequeños merodeadores". Turais le ofreció otra sonrisa antes de salir de la cabina, la puerta cerrándose casi silenciosamente detrás de él.

* * *

Sentado en su silla en la mesa principal en el Gran Comedor, Horace Slughorn tamborileó sus dedos sobre los brazos de su silla, su gran bigote temblando. Todos los estudiantes estaban allí para el festival del comienzo del nuevo año, y el profesor se encontró más emocionado este año que el anterior.

Los nuevos estudiantes siempre eran emocionantes, pero el último de los hermanos Black se integraba este año. Se había decepcionado bastante hace dos años, cuando el joven Sirius había enviado un Gryffindor. En verdad, había sido una sorpresa ver a un negro, que tradicionalmente terminaban clasificados en su Casa, ataviado con rojo y oro. Se había decepcionado bastante, algo que nunca se había esperado hace cuatro años.

De hecho, hace cuatro años había estado ansioso, ya que el alcalde de los negros había empezado Hogwarts. Nunca le había gustado especialmente esa familia, oscura y con una reputación peligrosa para ellos. Bellatrix Black, o Lestrange como se le conocía ahora, resume muy bien lo que la mayoría del mundo pensaba de esa familia. Eso fue hasta que un niño entró en el Gran Salón hace cuatro años.

El cabello negro ondulado estaba recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto la curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo y los característicos ojos grises de la familia Black. Turais Black, el heredero de la antigua y noble Casa Black. Y había sido, como era de esperar, clasificado en Slytherin.

Slughorn admitió que su interés había aumentado cuando su prima había gritado que él era un Párselmouth. Albus le había pedido que vigilara al niño, para tener de todo lo que estaba bien con él y que no seguía con entusiasmo los pasos de su familia. Así que Slughorn lo había hecho, sintiendo un poco de aprensión mientras al niño sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de Slytherin a la mañana siguiente para desayunar.

Sólo había tardado un mes en llegar a su propia conclusión acerca del niño.

Y qué alivio fue. Turais fue una sorpresa agradable, un soplo de aire fresco. El chico era muy agradable, el mejor alumno que había tenido. También mejor que ese pobre niño huérfano de hace treinta años, que también había ganado a todos.

Pero trató de no aferrarse a ese pasado, no le gustaba pensar que el niño estaba usando una máscara. No, Turais Black era demasiado libre para que todo fuera falso, defienda sus creencias y cualquier persona que no pueda defenderse por sí mismos. Era un estudiante talentoso, había escuchado a algunos retratos susurrar que era aún más talentoso que el propio Dumbledore había sido a su edad. Era brillante en pociones, sobresalía en encantamientos, asombroso en defensa, ¡era un animago a los trece años! Un niño brillante, Slughorn tuvo que no tener que preocuparse por el primogénito de los Negros. Era lo mejor que Slytherin le había ofrecido al mundo, era un joven encantador y perfecto y estaba muy orgulloso de tenerlo en su casa.

La elección del prefecto de este año nunca había sido tan fácil, Turais nunca abusaría del poder. Había estado actuando como un prefecto desde que entró en Hogwarts, ahora solo tenía una insignia para probarlo. Finalmente, en quinto año.

Eso era lo que espera Slughorn para este año, Los TIMO´s. No por todo el estrés que tendrían sus estudiantes por pasarlos y, posteriormente, él mismo al evaluar.

No, lo que esperaba era la reacción de Turais a los exámenes.

No tenía dudas de que el chico iba a romper los mejores registros de calificaciones de alumnos anteriores. Pero quería ver cómo la presencia del chico afectaía las calificaciones de quienes lo rodeaban. Turais estaba en buenos términos con la señorita Smith en Gryffindor y su amiga nacida de muggles, ya menudo había visto las dos chicas en pociones usando técnicas que Turais había estado usando desde su primer año. Sin duda, les había dado clases particulares. Estaba esperando ver su chico continuaría dando clases particulares a las chicas y cualquier otra persona que se le acercara.

Se había reunido con los primeros años cada año, y durante los últimos años, cada uno había dicho lo útil que había sido el chico Black, guiando a los chicos nuevos a sus clases y de regreso en los primeros días, y, de alguna manera había logrado llegar a sus propias clases a tiempo. No fue hasta el tercer año que Slughorn se dio cuenta de que había estado usando atajos que solo se abrían para alguien que habla Pársel. Diablos, el chico probablemente conocía el castillo mejor que Albus.

Sí, Slughorn obviamente estaba esperando ver las calificaciones de los TIMOs de Turais Black.

"¡Negro, Regulus!"

Ah sí, esa era otra razón por la que estaba emocionado. El hermano Negro más joven finalmente había llegado a Hogwarts. Slughorn ya había contemplado al niño, había escuchado a Sirius hablar sobre el niño.

Aparentemente, Turais a menudo sacaba a Regulus para practicar Quidditch, y el niño era un buscador bastante hábil. Sirius a menudo alababa a su hermano mayor, y Slughorn no se sorprendió en escuchar que el Heredero Balck también era un jugador impresionante de Quidditch. Pero Turais se había negado a unirse al equipo, insistiendo en que su hermano menor era un buscador muy capaz, y no quería tomar un lugar en el equipo cuando era posible que Regulus fuera clasificado en Slytherin.

Slughorn esperaba que el chico se clasificara en su Casa, ya que desde que Potter se había unido al equipo de Gryffindor, la Casa de Slytherin había perdido la Copa.

"¡Slytherin"! Ah, excelente.

El negro de en medio aplaudía ruidosamente a su hermano desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no importaba.

Teníamos dos de tres, y aunque le había gustado tener al trío, todavía teníamos la crema y la nata en forma de Turais Black.

* * *

 **N / A: Pensé que necesitaríamos cubrir la clasificación de Reggie, pero quería ver un Turais desde otro punto de vista así que aquí está. Lo que piensa Slughorn sobre Turais.**

 **Bien, la cantidad de veces que me han preguntado esto es rídicula así que lo aclararé todo aquí:**

 **-Con respecto a la vida amorosa de Harry, no habrá nada a menos que sea en un epílogo, e incluso eso es un poco incierto. Escribí esta historia para ver la interacción entre los hermanos Volver, ese será el enfoque principal. Podríamos ver a Harry en una cita o dos, si es que encaja con la historia, pero ese no es el enfoque. Harry ha hecho de su misión el destino de los hermanos Black crezcan felices, así que de eso se trata esta historia. Las únicas parejas reales son JamesxLily y AlicexFrank, porque esas son las parejas originales**

 **.**

 **Espero que eso aclare las cosas, y perdón por el breve capítulo. Mi tiempo para escribir lentamente.**

 **Esta historia está en el top de fanfictions de Harry Potter que tiene más seguidores. Me siento honrado de que les guste tanto, y solo puedo esperar y rezar a la altura de lo que todos quieren en esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias,**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **T / N: Levo un mes intentando traducir este capítulo y, a pesar de que es tan corto, simplemete no podría, cada vez que me sentaba a intentar traducir terminar terminando escribiendo un párrafo a lo mucho, incluso él terminó ya el siguiente capítulo y ya tengo empezado el diez, así que hoy será capítulo doble y el siguiente es mucho, mucho más largo.**

 **Yoxo, Indira: Muchas gracias por comentar, lamento haber tardado tanto.**

 **Keilastar: De los Wesley no estoy muy seguro, pero como mencionó el autor, los importantes aquí son los hermanos Black, los demás giran en torno a ellos. Dumbledore está, obviamente, buscando el bien mayor.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	10. 9- Una fina línea

.

 **Hora de poner tus galeones donde está tu boca**

 _X_

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Una fina línea_

Peter Pettigrew era un Gryffindor del tercer año, y dijo que esa oración lo resumía perfectamente. Era parte de la casa de los leones, era uno de los diecinueve chicos que estaban cursando el tercer año, y seguro que no era uno de los más brillantes, pero allí estaba. Y para él, eso era lo que importaba. Teníamos tres grandes amigos que apoyaban, quienes le ayudaban con la magia que no entendía. Diablos, Peter no estaba seguro de querer sería el mejor mago de su edad, no estaba hecho para eso.

Tal vez el mejor mago de su edad era Sirius, con James y Remus no muy detrás de él. Pero no era sorprendente que Black fuera de tan bueno, tomando en cuenta quien era su hermano.

Turais Black aterrorizaba a Peter.

Oh, él sabía que el chico era brillante, era amable con todo el mundo y siempre tenía tiempo para detenerse y platicar con cualquiera. Pero Peter odiaba las serpientes, y Turais era un parselmouth. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para no hablar con el muchacho mayor. Era algo insignificante que ponía a Peter siempre nervioso, esperando a una serpiente que parecía de la nada y comenzaba a atacar los pies de cualquiera que estuviese cerca. Por supuesto que eso nunca pasó.

Lo que más aterrorizaba a Peter acerca del chico era lo perfecto que parecía ser. Tenía que tener algo mal con Turais Black, algo que estaba escondiendo. Nadie puede ser realmente tan perfecto, ¿o sí? Tenía que tener algo mal con él, un temperamento aterrador, tendencias cuestionables. Simplemente algo detrás de esa máscara agradable que usaba, escondido bajo llave.

Peter nunca había compartido sus pensamientos con nadie más. Pero había algo más con Turais Black. Él probablemente nunca lo haya notado, probablemente tenga bajo la misma ilusión que todos los demás. Pero había visto al joven alcalde, solo por un momento cuando había estado escabulléndose en las cocinas con el resto de los merodeadores. Turais ya estaba ahí –el muchacho probablemente conocía mejor el castillo que nadie más- pero había sido la mirada en los ojos de Turais lo que Peter había notado.

Había sido oscura, casi obsesiva.

No eran los ojos de un chico, le recordaba a su abuelo muggle, quien había peleado en la guerra muggle. Tenían los ojos de un soldado.

¿Cómo nadie más había notado esa mirada? Claro que solo había aparecido por un momento, pero Turais Black no era muy bueno escondiendo lo que su familia había fallado en ver, ¿tendría que no? Peter no sabía, pero sabía que Sirius amaba a su hermano muchísimo. Y Turais Black cuidaba de sus hermanitos con la fuerza protectora de una amorosa madre dragón. Así que se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa por ahora.

Al menos, por supuesto, hasta que James fue con la idea de jugarle una broma a Turais. Entonces él puso todos sus esfuerzos en detenerlos. No quería ni pensar en las posibles repercusiones de esa idea. Para nada.

* * *

Lily Evans no era una chica feliz. Frunciendo el ceño, ella irrumpió hacia adelante, sacando la varita de su falda al ver lo que había enfrentado a ella. James Potter era el peor tipo de chico. Su padre le había anunciado de los de su tipo, podría compararlo con el pequeño Ellis Brahman de la primaria. El niño había estado enamorado de ella, pero lo mostraba jalándole del cabello hasta que su magia accidental le dio una descarga eléctrica. Ella simplemente no lo había sabido hasta hace dos años.

Potter era bueno en hacer reír a los demás, pero a veces tenían las cosas muy lejos, él y sus amigos estúpidos.

Severus estaba completamente fijado en la pared, sus manos se habían transformado en pezuñas y por eso era incapaz de usar una varita. Potter estaba parado frente a él sonriendo, pero Black estaba parado levemente hacia un lado, mirándose un poco nervioso ahora.

"James, creo que es suficiente", susurró el Black, los ojos grises escaneando la multitud. Se detuvieron en Lily por un momento antes de escanear todo el lugar, obviamente buscando a alguien en la multitud.

La cara de Potter se desanimó un poco, sin embargo, regresó las manos de Severus a la normalidad, aunque el hocico de burro se mantuvo. Todos los niños seguían soltando risillas, y Lily empujó un segundo año fuera de su camino, limitado a ir en la ayuda de su amigo más cercano.

"Sev-" Lily se interrumpió, haciendo una mueca mientras Severus lanzaba dos hechizos, uno a Black y el otro a Potter. Ambos fueron golpeados, Potter tambaleándose hacia adelante, vomitando todo lo que había en su estómago mientras que aparecían en toda la cara de Black. Pettigrew pudo un chillido, y antes de que Lily pudiera hacer algo, los tres chicos estaban yendo de uno a otro, hechizos volando por todo el corredor y haciendo todos los que estaban mirando corrieran a buscar cobertura.

Lily hizo una mueca, escondiéndose detrás de una estatua cercana junto con una Ravenclaw de segundo año, quien parecía haber dado cuenta de que ver el espectáculo no valía la pena el riesgo de ser golpeada con un hechizo.

"¡Sev! ¡Potter! ¡Paren!" Lily gritó, empujando su cabeza de nuevo detrás de la estatua mientras un hechizo pasaba cerca de ella, rezumando en el aire.

"¡Ve por un maestro!" Le gritó a la estudiante, pero la niña ni siquiera se había alejado dos pasos de la estatua cuando había una explosión y después, silencio.

.

Al asomarse detrás de la estatua, Lily se fue un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin la evitaban como la plaga, Turais Black siempre tenía una mano amiga para ayudar no solo a ella, a todo el mundo, incluye muggle nacidos. Él era el otro único Slytherin con el que Lily había platicado aparte de Severus. Él era justo el tipo de persona que podría detener la pelea que estaba sucediendo.

"Que, en el nombre de Merlín, está pasando aquí", gruñó Turais, mirando a los ojos de los otros tres niños del tercer año. Sólo él los miraba. Lo que era de esperarse, viendo como Turais parecía hacer un hechizo para colgarlos al techo de las piernas. La sangre estaba fluyendo a la cabeza de los tres chicos, frunciendo el ceño sobre sus caras. Pero era la cara de Black, mirando tan molesto y avergonzado de que su hermano estaría frente a él por la que supo que era seguro salir.

Turais sintió sentirla inmediatamente, ya que les dio la espalda a los tres chicos para tener una buena vista de ella.

"Señorita Evans, ¿le importaría decirme que pasó?"

"Sólo llegué aquí cuando Potter estaba a la mitad de transformar a Sev en un burro. Black dijo que era suficiente, y entonces Sev les transformó a hechizos y empezaron a pelear".

"Está bien. James, ¿por qué establece convertirte en Severus en un burro?"

"¡Él molestó a Sirius! Acerca de como ... como nunca sería tan bueno como tú ..." Potter se fue apagando y Lily le dio una mirada a su mejor amigo.

Realmente, eso no fue algo bueno para decir. Turais Black era bastante impresionante, tanto como mago y como persona. Sirius estaba probablemente bajo un montón de presión pasa ser como su hermano mayor, sin duda la sombra de Turais era una gran cosa de la que salir.

Suspirando, Turais guardó su varita, dejando al trío del tercer año caer sobre sus pies.

"Bien, entonces me parece que es detención para ustedes tres con el profesor Slughorn. ¿Necesito escoltarlos con Madame Pomfrey o pueden llegar ahí sin que tengamos que tomarlos de las manos?"

El trío se sonrojó, pero sin embargo se Lily estaba unos pasos detrás de Turais, porque mientras una parte de ella quería ver que Severus llegara a la seguridad del ala médica, tenía la sensación de que el chico mayor quería hablar de algo con ella . Como si fuera una señal, Turais exhaló lentamente, el dedo pugar e índice masajeando sus sienes.

"Creo, señorita Evans, que su amigo y su pretendiente deben resolver sus diferencias".

"Es Lily", murmuró, mirando al hermano Black más grande. No era mucho más alto que ella, pero en ese momento parecía mucho más viejo, muy estresado. Sintió que estaba presenciando algo privado, algo que Turais Black intentó mantener escondido del resto del mundo.

"Si así lo prefieres. Te sugiero que vayas a clase, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Slughorn". Ofreciéndole una sonrisa casi tensa en comparación con la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en la cara del joven, Turais giró sobre sus talones y se fue al calabozo.

Lily lo vió irse y frunció el ceño. Había admirado al prefecto de Slytherin desde que lo conoció por primera vez en el tren, y esta era la primera vez que lo vio lucir diferente a perfecto. Como si fuera un humano normal.

Ignorando lo incómoda que le hizo sentir ese pensamiento, Lily ajustó su bolso y se sintió al aula de transfiguración.

* * *

Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius Black cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su labio inferior formando lo que luego negó que era un puchero. James estaba parado a su lado, ambos esperando a la puerta del aula de Slughorn se abriera.

Turais había aparecido después de que salieran del ala médica para informarles que tendrían detención esa noche, y que se presentaran en el salón de pociones exactamente a las ocho en punto. Así que ahora, faltando cinco minutos para las ocho, estaban ambos parados de Gryffindors, muriendo el uno al otro. Sirius sabía que su hermano mayor se negaba a mostrarle algún trato preferencial por su deber de prefecto, y normalmente Sirius estaba de acuerdo con ello. Pero es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que Sirius había estado intentando alejar a James hasta que Snivellus les había ayudado a esos hechizos. ¡Esos granos había sido realmente incómodos!

Y no había nada que Sirio odiara más que decepcionar a Turais. Sabía que había una línea final entre bromas a alguien y el bullyng. Turais había grabado eso en la mente de Regulus y de él. James debió haber detenido cuando pudieron. Y ahora Turais los había castigado y aquella mirada decepcionada lo había hecho sentir peor que cualquier cosa que su madre le podría gritar.

"Snivellus", El gruñido de James había traído a Sirius al presente mientras giraba para ver al otro miembro de su pequeño club de detención.

El grasiento Slytherin estaba parado frunciéndoles el ceño, su gran nariz fruncida como si hubiera olido algo podría haber sido. Pero antes de que la situación pudiera empeorar más, Slughorn les pidió que entraran al salón, y Sirius tocó la respiración mientras seguía a James adentro. Slughorn estaba sentado en su escritorio, aparentemente calificando un montón de ensayos y Sirius hizo una muerte al recordar que aún tenía tarea que terminar. Gracias a Merlín mañana era sábado.

Pero lo que hizo que Sirius casi se le detuviera el corazón fue la figura de su hermano, recargado cómodamente en un muro con los brazos cruzados.

"Bien chicos", murmuró Slughorn, levantando la mirada de la colección de ensayos y tomando un poco de piña cristalizada mientras lo hacía. "Normalmente no hago esto, porque se supone que las detenciones deben estar supervisadas por un profesor. Pero creo que Turais será capaz de mantenerlos a los tres en línea, y parece tener una idea para hacer que ustedes tres puedan trabajar sus diferencias, y aún no lo he visto fallar una respuesta ". El bigote de morsa se alzó en una sonrisa, que Turais completó con una mueca algo sombría.

"Así que él se encargará de su detención esta noche y espero no verlos de regreso a los tres por un buen rato. Son jóvenes talentosos, sin duda que solo necesitan arreglar sus diferencias. Son todos tuyos Turais".

Asintiendo como respuesta, Turais murmuro un silencioso gracias, levantando la gran bolsa que estaba en el piso junto a sus pies.

"Síganme y mantengan el ritmo".

.

Turais los guió al segundo piso, dejando que la cabeza de Sirius se volviera un poco loca. Sabía que Slughorn haría cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera, simplemente porque su hermano era el mejor estudiante que había honrado a Hogwarts con su presencia. ¿Pero dejarlo manejar sin detención? Sirius nos estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea, porque Turais podría ser inusualmente creativo cuando se lo proponía. Y Sirius estaba un poco aprensivo de ver que le había ocurrido a su hermano. Casi esperaba ser colgado de las vigas sólo en calzoncillos. ¿O qué tal si el que James había estado convirtiendo en Snivellus en un burro le recordara a Turais el estúpido juego de 'ponle la cola al burro' que solían jugar a los niños, solo que ellos tenían los burros esta vez?

Por suerte fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Turais se detuvo frente al baño de chicas y Sirius tuvo su corazón detenerse. No iba a ser forzado a limpiarlo, ¿o sí? Turais tocó, pero cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta abrió la puerta y entró, tirando la bolsa que estaba cargando antes de hacer un gesto a los tres para que entraran. Un poco cauteloso y lanzándole una mirada a James, Sirius siguió a su hermano, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

"¿No esta este baño embrujado? Murmuró Snape, mirando alrededor del baño con precaución.

Como si fuera una señal. La forma fantasmal de un estudiante flotó desde uno de los baños, los ojos puestos en Turais, y se río. Sirius conocía esa mirada, montones de chicas la mayoría, y la mayoría la tenía cuando miraban a Turais.

Buen Godric, ¡este fantasma tenía un amor por su hermano! Seguro que Sirius esperaba ver a su hermano tener citas, pero no con un fantasma.

"Hola Turais", ella rio de nuevo y Sirius hizo una mueca, compartiendo una mirada horrorizada con James. También Snape parecía un poco asqueado. Esta fantasía no era bonita como la Dama Gris, estaba cubierta de granos y tenía unos grandes anteojos, con un largo cabello lacio y sin chiste.

"Myrtle, es bueno verte de nuevo. Dejamen presentarte a James Potter, Sirius Black y Severus Snape".

La chica fantasma los miró a los tres, enfocándose más en Sirius.

"Este es tu hermano", miró a Turais para confirmación, el chico mayor asintió.

"Uno de ellos, sí. Esperaba que pudieras contarles lo que pasó el trece de junio de 1943". Sirius estaba nervioso.

"Oh, fue horrible. Había estado teniendo un día terrible, y había venido aquí porque Olive Horn me estaba molestando por mis gafas. Así que, por supuesto que estaba llorando, porque nadie nunca defendió a Myrtle, nadie le importó que estuviera herida ". El fantasma perdió su cabeza de manera casi superior, pero Sirio no perdió la forma en sus ojos se dirigió a Turais, quien estaba sentado esperando pacientemente a que continuara. Si un fantasma podría sonrojarse, sin duda Myrtle podría ser tan roja como un tomate.

"Y entonces escuche a alguien entrar. Sin duda para seguir molestándome. Era un chico, así que ¿para qué más estaríamos aquí? Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y luego", pausó, inspeccionando la cara de todos. James y Snape parecían curiosos a regañadientes por lo que Myrtle iba a decir, pero Turais aparentemente había escuchado esto antes por su aburrida pero educada expresión.

"Morí".

"¿What?" James farfulló, mirando a la figura flotante de Myrtle en estado de shock. La niña asintió, jugando con un mechón de su cabello largirucho.

"Simplemente vi esos grandes ojos amarillos, y luego estaba muerta. Nadie me extrañó, les pedí horas encontrarme. Olive Hornby vino sólo porque el profesor Dippet le pidió que me buscara, y luego encontré mi cuerpo. Lo sé porque estaba esperando allí. Me aseguré de que no lo olvidera en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí ".

Sirius se preocupa enfermo.

¿Cómo había muerto un estudiante en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo había pasado, y porque nadie había escuchado de esto antes? Sirius miró a su hermano mayor esperando respuestas, pero Turais estaba enfocado en Myrtle, aún medio sentado, medio recargado en uno de los muchos lavamanos.

"Gracias por compartir eso Myrtle, es increíble que mucha gente no sepa acerca de tu desafortunada muerte".

"Fue desafortunada, ¿verdad? Aunque si hubiéramos ido a la escuela al mismo tiempo no creo que me hubieran dejado morir, ¿o sí Turais?"

Sirius se atragantó en el fondo de su garganta, pero su hermano solo le ofreció otra sonrisa gentil.

"Ciertamente no había dejado que Olive Hornby continuara haciéndote bullyng, eso seguro. Ahora si me disculpas, debemos dirigirnos a la siguiente parte de nuestro recorrido".

"Turais, qué-" Sirius fue callado mientras su hermano mayor se levantaba, girando su cara hacia los lavamanos antes de que el Pársel saliera de sus labios. Y con un gemido todopoderoso, los lavamanos empezaron a separarse lentamente, revelando un gran hoyo en el centro. Girándose para ver las tres caras átonitas, su hermano simplemente les ofreció una mueca sonriente antes de hacer gestos al gran hoyo del cual era identificado incapaz de ver el final.

"Vengan ya, no tenemos toda la noche".

.

Siendo honesto, Sirius podría decir que estaba aterrorizado. Cuando ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento para bajar el gran hoyo que solo se abría con Pársel, Turais había maldecido antes de empujarlos a los tres. Afortunadamente la gran caída se había transformado en una resbaladilla, pero había sido un largo, largo viaje. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, solo qué estaba dentro, muy dentro de Hogwarts, el algún lugar en el gran estómago de la escuela que suponía solo ellos cuatro sabían que existía.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Si la voz de James era un poco más alta, teñida con un toque de pánico, entonces Sirius no iba a señalarlo. Sin duda, su propia voz sería la misma si tendría la oportunidad de hablar.

"Los tres están aquí porque van a resolver sus diferencias, y yo estoy aquí porque voy a alimentar a Aseira".

"¿Ase-quién?"

"Aseira. La última defensa de Salzar Slytherin para la escuela. Aunque la leyenda la ha convertido en algo un poco más aterrador".

Hizo clic en la cabeza de Sirio aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que en la de Snape, sin duda.

"Estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos", murmuró el joven Slytherin, mirando de repente alrededor de la caverna con nuevos ojos.

Sirius hizo una mueca, de ser así, no estaba realmente impresionado. Bestia de Slyterin o no, sabía que Turais lo protegería con su vida. Snape estaba demasiado asombrado para preocuparse, pero James parecía haber dado cuenta de que corrían peligro. Y el Potter no confiaba completamente su vida en Turais Black.

"No del todo, todavía nos falta otra puerta".

.

Turais los condujo a través de una puerta ovalada, siete serpientes de piedra deslizándose para liberar la cerradura y permitirles la entrada.

"Bienvenidos a la Cámara de los Secretos".

"¿Pero no se suponía que la mejor de Slytherin terminaría su trabajo, matando a los nacidos muggle?" Pregunté James, mirando con cansancio a su alrededor, como si esperara que la bestia en cuestión saliera a la superficie con solo especificada

Turais le ofreció una sonrisa cansada, dejó caer el saco y con un movimiento de su varita convocó a las dos vacas codificadas desde dentro. Afortunadamente dos vacas muertas. Querido Merlín, ¿Qué tan grande era esa bestia?

Acercándose un poco más a su hermano, Sirius ni siquiera tuvo el corazón para burlarse de Snape cuando el chico de la nariz grande hizo lo mismo. Demonios, James estaba tan cerca de lo que quizás estaba a dos pulgadas de presionar por completo su cuerpo contra Turais. Entonces quizás los tres estaban un poco asustados.

"No, se suponía que Aseira sería la última línea de defensa en caso de que los muggles lograran entrar en la escuela, pero en algún momento alguien cambia la orden para que elimine a los nacidos de muggles, haciéndola creer que ellos eran los invasores "Lo he aclarado ahora, no dañará a nadie con magia y he estado viniendo aquí desde mi segundo año. Así que prometo que sé lo que estoy haciendo". ¿Turais había encontrado la cámara en su segundo año?

Sirius hizo una mueca mientras el chico mayor se sentaba en el piso frío, el agua amenazando a subir desde los lados de la plataforma e inundar todo el piso. Inseguro, Sirius le copió.

"Quiero que ustedes tres separen que hay una línea final sobre la que están bailando. Entre las bromas y el bullyng. Y ustedes saben cómo terminará eso para Myrtle. No quiero que terminen muertos o que lleven una persona a su muerte, accidentalmente o No, necesito arreglarse entre ustedes o ignorar. No estoy diciendo que no le harán bromas a la gente James, no a la misma persona todo el tiempo. Y Severus, no te burles de Sirius. Podría hacerte sentir bien contigo mismo por un momento , pero eventualmente te consumirá. Créeme ".

Sirius frunció el ceño y no se avergonzó de decir que se apoyó en el abrazo en el que Turais atrajo a trío. Incluso si James y Snape pelearon, sonrojándose furiosamente todo el tiempo.

"¿Así que vas a tratar de no meterte en más problemas?"

Sonriendo, Sirius golpeó el hombro de su hermano.

"No prometo nada, pero trataré ... ¿Alguna vez le dirás a la gente que encontraste este lugar?"

"Una vez que haya movido todos los objetos delicados y libros en lugares en los que solo un Parselmouth puede entrar, sí, estoy planeado. Aunque no planeo decirle a nadie que el Basilisco-"

"¡¿Basilisco ?!"

"-sigue vivo. Hay muchas cosas aquí abajo en las que ni el ministro ni Dumbledore deben poner sus manos. Pero suficiente con eso, déjenme presentarles a Aseira y después los mandaremos a la cama".

.

Y tal vez ninguna disculpa se hizo ese día, ni se formó ninguna tregua, pero si James y Snape se miraron el uno al otro solo un poco menos vigorosamente al día siguiente, Sirius lo consideró como una victoria.

* * *

 **N / A: Un largo capítulo, más largo hasta el momento, para compensar el capítulo corto de ayer. Muchas personas preguntaron cuando Turais iba a resolver la situación Sirius-Severus-James, así que aquí tienen la situación. Y sí, cuando Turais anuncie que ha encontrado la cámara de los Secretos, Voldemort estará no menos que impresionado. Pero ya veremos eso después. Tal vez veamos algo de Regulus en el siguiente capítulo, siento que no he escrito mucho sobre él. Y alguien quería el punto de vista de Peter, así que aquí está.**

 **¿Algún personaje del que quieran su punto de vista?**

 **Sobre el éxito de James en el Quidditch; Harry era el buscador más joven en un siglo, si no recuerdo mal, nunca se dijo que un primer año no había logrado otra posición. Me gusta la idea de que James sea una reserva para el primer partido en su primer año, que uno de los cazadores caiga y él venga al rescate y luego todos lo quieran. Tal vez escriba algo de unión con el Quidditch, ingrese Turais y Regulus para un capítulo en el futuro, no estoy seguro.**

 **.**

 **Esperando por inspiración para escribir el siguiente capítulo,**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **T / N: Esas fueron unas buenas nueve páginas.**


	11. 10- Sólo siguiendo la ley

.

 **Hora de poner tus galeones donde está tu boca**

 _X_

 _Capítulo 10_

 _Solo siguiendo la ley_

Regulus Black sonrió para sí mismo, pegando la escoba más cerca de su pecho. Había pasado un mes desde las pruebas de Quidditch. Había entrado, realmente había entrado al equipo. Era el buscador más joven en mucho, mucho tiempo. Regulus había sonreído, había estado tan contento obtuvo lo mismo que habia corrido desde el campo de Quidditch directo hasta la biblioteca, Ahí, Turais habpia estado dándole clases a las dos chicas de su año, la chica Smith y la nacida muggle. Regulus las había ignorado y se había lanzado sobre Turais, el chico mayor apenas logra atraparlo en un abrazo. Le había informado alegremente a su hermano mayor que dulce Salazar, había entrado al equipo. Y Turais había sonreído, disculpándose con las dos chicas para llevarlo a las cocinas. Ahí le había pedido un festín de comida a un elfo doméstico y ambos habían celebrado.

Desde que Regulus tuvo años y tuve su primera escoba, Turais le había estado enseñando todo acerca de volar. El chico mayor era, así como era con muchas otras cosas, excelente en ello. Le había enseñado a Regulus todo lo que sabía, desde mañana con calma, hasta las maniobras más peligrosas que podrían existir.

Y aunque Turais no jugaba Quiddtich, había estado más feliz de ayudar a Regulus a entrenar para su posición de buscador.

Y había entrado. ¡En su primer año!

Y hoy era su primer juego. Las únicas personas que sabían aparte del equipo de Quidditch eran Turais, Slughorn y Orión. Su padre había estado muy orgulloso, felizmente le había enviado su escoba junto con una nota diciéndole que esperaba que sus calificaciones hayan sido tan increíbles como su arrepentida entrada al equipo de Quidditch había sido. Ni siquiera Sirius sabía que se había unido al equipo.

"Y ahora para el equipo de Slytherin".

Regulus respiró profundo, dándose valor. Turais había dicho que él era bueno, bastante bueno. Tenía que ser bueno para lograr entrar al equipo en su primer año. Turais creía en él, y también el resto del equipo de Qhidditch. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que estaba hecho. Montando su escoba, Regulus seleccionó cómo salían los cazadores, seguidos de los golpeadores e inmediatamente el guardián. Y después, era su turno.

"Y buscador-esperen, ¿estoy leyendo esto bien? Sí, estoy, el nuevo buscador de Slytherin es nadie más que Regulus Black. Rayos, el chico debe ser bastante talentoso para entrar al equipo en su primer año".

Regulus flotó hasta el lugar donde se reunió su equipo y se unió a ellos, las manos sufrieron la escoba jsuto como Turais le había mostrado hecho cuatro años cuando recién estaba aprendiendo. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba balbuceando, Potter gritó en voz alta que Sirio era un "traidor a la causa" en tono de broma.

Con los ojos escaneando las gradas, Regulus sonrió cunado encontrado a Turais sentado en las gradas de Slytherin, envuelto en una bufanda verde y plateada y sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ahora era tiempo de mostrarle al resto de Howgarts que tan buen maestro era Turais, y el más pequeño de los negros podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

.

Sostuvo la snitch con su mano en lo alto, y dejó salir una fuerte carcajada, sintiéndose un poco histérico. Lo había hecho. Había atrapado la snitch justo antes de que Potter pasara a lo que sería su jugada definitiva. Slytherin había ganado ciento setenta a ciento sesenta. Se las había arreglado para atrapar la snitch justo a tiempo. Las gradas de Slytherin habían rugido su aprobación y Remus había sonreído brillantemente, mirando como su hermano tenía un hechizo en el aire, un zorro baliando en el aire tenue. Lo que sería su forma de animago.

Oh, él sabía que era su forma animaga, apenas había empezado su entrenamiento para convertirse en uno bajo el ojo supervisor de Turais. Junto con Sirius y sus amigos, todos ellos se reunirán en un salón desocupado los domingos para estudiar, Turais, quien ya haya logrado transformar los guiaba a través de los pasos que se requieren. Pero estaba el problema del Club de Slug interrumpiendo sus lecciones semanales.

Turais las había cancelado, asegurando que no podría dejar al profesor Slughorn plantado, o peor, sus padres nunca lo dejarían en paz si se enteraban que estaba saltándose las reuniones del club. A Regulus no le importaba, ya que había sido invitado a la cena de esta semana, debido a su éxito en el Quidditch.

Lo que significaba que se uniría a Turais para la cena, junto con la chica Evans quien era amiga del chico Snape quien era dos años mayor que él. Se suponía que ambos eran buenos en pociones, y la chica Evans era realmente buena en Encantamientos. Le había ayudado una vez cuando no había encontrado un Turais. Su madre se habría vuelto loca masculina sobre como los nacidos de muggles estaban arruinando la sociedad y los que no pertenecían allí, pero Regulus no estaba de acuerdo. Rayos, su no hubieran nacidos de muggles, entonces los sangre pura tendrían que hacer todos los trabajos horribles, esa debería ser una razón suficiente para su madre.

Pero a Regulus le agradaba un poco la chica Evans, era inteligente y tan capaz, si no es que más, que muchas de las mujeres sangre pura que conocía.

"¿Lista para irnos Reggie?" Turais había asomado su cabeza en su dormitorio y Regulus asintió, tomando su varita y colocándola en la funda en su antebrazo. Un regalo de 'finalmente estas empezando la escuela' de parte de Turais. También había obtenido uno de Sirius.

"Bien entonces, hay que irnos".

* * *

"¿No es encantador?"

"Me pregunto cuándo va a empezar a tener citas".

"Juro que vi a Ella Hopkins lanzándole una mirada ayer".

Severus Snape hizo una mueca, mirando al par de chicas del cuarto año con quienes habían estado desafortunadamente sentados al lado de la mesa de Slughorn. Slughorn siempre acomodaba los asientos de manera que los chicos más sobresalientes del mes se pueden sentar cerca de él. Por su puesto que el asiento al lado derecho de Slughorn no había visto una persona diferente desde que había cuatro años.

Ese era el asiento de Turais Black.

Honestamente, había pocas cosas que el chico de oro podría hacer mal en los ojos de Slughorn. Diablos, probablemente necesitaría que él liberara al Basilisco contra la escuela para que Slughorn pudiera empezar a considerar que el chico podría ser nada menos que perfecto. Aunque eso nunca pasaría, porque el chico ya había domesticado a la serpiente gigante, la cual incluso había entregado felizmente unos cuantos frascos de veneno de Basilisco.

Frascos con los que el alcalde de los hermanos Black estaba actualmente jugueteando.

Dos miserables y pequeños frascos, ninguno de ellos más grande que el dedo índice del chico. Pero valdría millas. Y Black tenía acceso total a la fuente. La cantidad de dinero en esa Cámara, solo en ese Basilisco, estaba más allá de la comprensión. Las pociones que se pueden crear con solo ese par de viales. Slughorn llenaba de elogios al más pequeño de los hermanos Black, pero se dio cuenta de que Turais Black estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, distraído. Normalmente estamos poniéndole atención a sus hermanos.

Severus no era un mentiroso, bueno, al menos no para sí mismo. Turais Black era el hermano perfecto. Haría cualquier cosa por sus hermanos, les dejaba crecer, pero estaba siempre, siempre ahí para ayudarlos en el momento que lo necesitaran. Iba más lejos de lo que cualquier persona podría, posiblemente podría morir millas de veces por Sirius y Regulus Black.

Dudaba que ambos hermanos Black supieran que tan afortunados eran. Sabía que ese pequeño viaje a la Cámara de los Secretos había sido para resolver las diferencias entre él y Potter, o al menos, tanto como afectados. Pero había visto la compasión la cara de Black por su hermano menor, cómo sus ojos estaban siempre atentos a las reacciones de Sirius. Y mientras Severus estaba feliz de haber sido incluido en su visita a un lugar tan histórico, estaba un poco celoso. ¿Por qué no podría él tener un hermano que cuidara de él? ¿Era indigno?

¿Por qué los hermanos negros tenían lo que él no?

"¿Qué tienes ahí mi querido muchacho?" Slughorn había centrado su atención en Turais ahora, Regulus mirando sobre el brazo del profesor, sentado en el codiciado asiento izquierdo, para mirar a su hermano mayor.

"Confieso, profesor Slughorn, que tal vez ha sido un poco de mal estudiante, pero estoy seguro de que al final podrá perdonarme. Me quedé absorto y ..." Turais Balck se detuvo y Severus hizo una mueca. El chico podría actuar, eso era evidente. Aunque no sería difícil para el chico jugar con la obvia reverencia que el Profesor tuvo hacia él.

"Disculpéme Profesor, fue asombrosamente confuso. Verá, en mi segundo año, encontré la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos".

Las charlas en la mesa murieron.

Slughorn estaba sin poder dejar de mirar al niño. Con cautela, Turais Black extendió su mano, ofreciéndole los dos pequeños viales.

"Había un Basilisco muerto allí abajo, y acabo de terminar de limpiarlo. Esperaba que tuvieras la amabilidad de ayudarme a dar la noticia al resto del mundo".

Eso fue bastante inteligente, con todos los contactos de Slughorn, no había forma de que el chico pudiera fallar. Y Slughorn nunca dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

"Por supuesto muchacho, sería un honor para mí ayudar. ¡Pro Merlín, la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos!"

"No hay mucho ahí abajo", murmuró Turais, pasándose la mano por el frente, como algo nervioso y molesto por la idea.

"Hay algunos libros, pero todos están en lengua Pársel y no se pueden sacar de la habitación en la que están. Pero hay muchos tapices, muchos de la hija de Slazar y también uno o dos de Rowena"

"Esta es una noticia realmente excelente muchacho. Me pongo en contacto con algunas personas y nos ponemos en acción de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore no estaba contento, no había sido realmente feliz durante mucho tiempo, pero en los últimos años su estado de ánimo había ido en picada. Había una perspectiva sombría sobre los ataques terroristas que recientemente habían tenido que enfrentarse a una guerra civil, dirigida por Lord Voldemort. Pero la escuela siempre había sido estable, sin cambios. Hasta que cuatro años, cuando un niño había entrado en el Gran Salón y había sido sorteado en Slytherin. Albus había estado extremadamente nervioso por el nuevo Párselmouth, por haber actuado tanto como el perfecto estudiante que Tom Riddle había sido.

Le seleccionó a Albus dos años antes de que acepte que Turais no estaba actuando, y eso fue solo con la selección de Sirius Black. El hermanito menor adoraba a su hermano. Lo admiraba. Y ese tipo de amor no podría ser falsificado. Turais Black era casi distante, cortés y agradable, pero tenía pocos vínculos emocionales y específicos.

Sólo sus hermanos y aquellos con los que se juntaban.

Turais Black amaba ferozmente, era feroz a la hora de protegerlos. Había oído de una fuente confiable que había derrotado a su prima ya su esposo en un duelo a la edad de trece. Que la cabeza de la familia Black, Arcturus, había denunciado a Bellatrix había no más de dos semanas por 'en contra de las obligaciones familiares' otro punto de interés. Turais Black había estado cambiando la escuela, pero Albus no estaba seguro de si era para mejor o no. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa. No estaba nada feliz con ello.

"Seguramente podemos hacer esto en la mañana, estoy seguro que el Sr. Black podríamos esperar a que haya inspeccionado la Cámara-"

"No seas tonto Albus", Slughorn le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico Black, quien casi se dobló por el movimiento inesperado. Dos representantes del Ministro parados detrás de él, junto con la nueva reportera del Diario el Profeta, Rita Skeeter.

"El chico ha estado visitando el lugar desde su segundo año, estoy seguro de que es bastante confiable. Y Turais aquí es un mago bastante capaz. Junto contigo, incluso si llegamos a enfrentarnos a algún problema, lo cual realmente dudo, puede lidiar con ello. Vamos de una vez ".

"Espere Profesor", ronroneó Rita, sus dedos como garras bajando por el hombro de Turais y rodeándolo. El chico expresó su mirada gris hacia la mujer, con la cara sin expresión mientras miraba entre la mano ofensiva y la mujer a la que le pertenecía. La reportera no lo dejó ir.

"Sólo quiero tener unas cuantas palabras con nuestro pequeño descubridor aquí. ¿No te importa o sí Sr. Black?"

Y entonces el chico sonrió, como un predador que hizo que los ojos de Rita se abrieran por un momento.

"Por supuesto que no".

.

Cuando Rita regresó, tuvo la más curiosa mirada en su rostro, como un estudiante que había ido lista para presentar un TIMO de encantamientos, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un EXTÁSIS de alquimia. Como si estuviera completamente desprevenida para lo que había enfrentado y salido insegura de cómo iba a presentarles las malas calificaciones a sus padres.

Turais Black no parecía diferente, y los guió al baño del segundo piso, donde la tragedia había golpeado casi treinta años. El heredero Negro había saludado a la pobre Myrtle, la ex Ravenclaw le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa y casi le dio un beso al chico. Turais Black obviamente no había tenido contenido de encantar solo a los estudiantes y maestros. Un siseo en lengua Pársel y los lavabos se separaron. Y pensar que el asesinato había sucedido justo en la entrada de la Cámara.

"¿Y dijiste que encontraste un Basilisco muerto en la Cámara?" Uno de los oficiales del Ministro declaró y Albus hizo una mueca. Espera, ¿muerto?

"Sí, tengo los restos en una bóveda en el banco de los Goblins y no me obligarán a dejar que nadie más se acerque. Si tienes un problema, házselo saber a los duendes".

"¡Espere un minuto Sr. Black! Ese Basilisco-"

"Creo que la Ley establece que, si la ubicación descubierta tiene más de trescientos años, todo lo que está adentro le pertenece al que descubrió. Sus leyes, Sr. Wardson. Sólo las estoy siguiendo".

El funcionario del Ministerio gruñó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al heredero Negro. Tampoco pudo corregirlo. Como heredero de una casa Antigua y Noble, el niño habría tenido que haber leído el libro de reglas al derecho y al revés antes de mostrarles su descubrimiento, Albus estaba dispuesto a apostar que esa era la razón por la que el chico había esperado tanto.

"Estoy dispuesto a mostrarles la sala de tapices y la cámara principal. Lo biblioteca no les sirve de nada porque todo está escrito en lengua de Pársel. Bueno, aparte del único libro que documenta los gastos de Hogwarts. Creo que pueden quedarse ese. Todavía "Estoy clasificando los libros y aún no he descubierto las contraseñas de varias otras habitaciones".

Albus suspiró, cuando Turais Black fue sorteado en Slytherin y declaró Párselmouth, sabía que le dolería la cabeza. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta de cuán grande se volvería el chico.

Pero como Párselmouth podría ser invaluable contra Voldemort, podría ser el niño del lado contrario al Señor Oscuro, por lo que seguiría la corriente y jugaría su juego, empujándolo sutilmente hacia el lado de la luz.

Todavía podría tener una oportunidad en la guerra después de todo.

* * *

 **N / A: Las cosas comenzarán a ponerse intensas pronto con respecto a la guerra y cómo se involucra Harry / Turais en ella, dudo que esta historia tenga más de 20-25 capítulos.**

 **.**

 **Esperando por inspiración para escribir el siguiente capítulo,**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **N / T: Oficialmente ya vamos a la mitad. Yey!**

 **Indira Lima: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, alegras mi día. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	12. 11- Un cambio evidente

.

 **Hora de poner tus galeones donde está tu boca**

 _X_

 _Capítulo 11_

 _Un cambio evidente_

Bartemius Crouch Jr, mejor conocido como Barty, estaba emocionado. Más que emocionado. Era finalmente, finalmente su primer año en Hogwarts, y lo que había estado esperando por años. Cierto que su padre era todo sobre obtener las mejores calificaciones, ser el mejor hijo posible, pero su madre simplemente le había dicho que hiciera amigos y fuera feliz.

No había nada en este mundo que Bartemius Crouch Jr. amara más que su madre. Ella siempre, siempre estaba allí. Lo consolaba cuando tenía pesadillas, lo enseñó todo lo que podía acercarse a Runas Antiguas, lo que ella se especializaba, y Barty hizo todo lo que podría hacer feliz. La había abrazado en la estación para despedirse, porque su padre tenía que irse a trabajar, aunque el tren no saldría hasta dentro de veinte minutos. Su madre se despidió con la mano después de besarle el frente y Barty había respirado una gran bocanada de aire y había girado, listo para subir al tren.

Sólo para que su baúl se quedara atorado en los escalones del tren.

Dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa, Barty le dio un jalón, pero el baúl se negó a moverse, atorado como estaba. Haciendo una mueca, Barty giró el asa de un lado al otro, determinó liberar el baúl, sacar el equipaje de donde estaba atorado.

"¿Necesitas una mano?"

Antes de que Barty pueda responder, su baúl fue levantado del otro lado, casi haciendo tropezar al pequeño heredero Crouch. Soplando un mechón castaño que caía en su frente, Barty miró hacia arriba y se detuvo. El chico que le había ayudado era obviamente mayor que él, tal vez un quinto o sexto año, vestido en túnicas de Slytherin y luciendo una insignia de prefecto. El cabello negro estaba amarrado hacia atrás en un pequeño moño, unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayendo libres y enmarcando su cara.

"¿Ya tienes un asiento?" El muchacho le tendrá, sacando su varita y girándola alrededor del baúl. Instantáneamente el equipaje de Barty se elevó en el aire, flotando serenamente detrás de él.

Parpadeando en sorpresa, Barty negó con la cabeza, dejando que el niño mayor, un prefecto, lo guiara en el corredor del tren antes de abrir un compartimiento vacío. Su baúl flotó hacia el compartimiento en la parte superior y Barty se giró para mirar al chico.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr., heredero de la Casa Noble de Crouch. Pero me dicen Barty".

"Turais Black, Heredero de la Casa Black Más Antigua y Noble. Turais, si prefiere". ¡Él conocía ese nombre!

"¡Recuerdo haberte conocido! En el baile de los Parkinson ..." Barty se fue cayendo, tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado. Su padre ya no se reunió con esas personas, no desde que el chico se paró frente a él y probó que era un Parselmouth y, por lo tanto, en las palabras de su padre, oscuro.

Pero Barty no podría verlo.

El muchacho había sido lo suficientemente amable para ayudarlo, y solo un año atrás había aparecido en los periódicos por haber descubierto la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos. Aparentemente, a ´el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado´ no le había gustado para nada y había realizado varias redacciones después de ese anuncio. Y después había vuelto a aparecer en los periódicos durante el verano, había roto registros en cada examen que había realizado. Eso no había pasado desde Octavius Lavin, quien había sentado los registros en los TIMOS de los 1700 en 1758, un mestizo.

"¡Rompiste los records de los TIMOs! ¡Incluso superaste a ese chico Octavius!"

Turais Black le dio una sonrisa divertida al escuchar eso, mordiéndose el labio por un segundo.

"Sí, leí acerca de la vida de Octavio. Fue muy ... memorable. ¿Eres un primer año Barty?"

"Lo soy".

"¿Te sientes nervioso?"

Barty se removió un poco, enviando una vez que Turais se envió también, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras que sus ojos grises lo estudiaban, casi como si el muchacho estaba buscando algo específico.

"Sí, un poco. Quiero estar en Slytherin, creo".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es para los ambiciosos. Voy a tener las mejores calificaciones en mis tiempos y éxtasis de mi generación".

Turais Black sonrió, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del compartimiento se abría y otro chico que se sorprendentemente parecido al prefecto entraba, jalando su baúl detrás de él.

"Turais, Sirius golpeó a una madre con algún tipo de poción que cambia de color. Está iluminado como un arcoíris".

"Demonios", Turais se puso de pie, revolviendo el cabello del chico y saliendo del compartimiento.

"Oh y Barty, incluso si no quedas en Slytherin cuidare de ti".

Y con eso se fue.

El niño más chico, Regulus Balck, se presentó a sí mismo como un Slytherin de segundo año, hermano menor del muchacho que le había ayudado. Era el buscador del equipo de Slytherin, impresionante, que recién comenzó apenas iba a comenzar su segundo año.

Y para el final del viaje en tren, Barty estaba complacido de decir que había hecho su primer amigo.

* * *

Mirando la selección desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry dejó salir un sospechoso, pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza meintras lo hizo.

Había sido una gran prueba de su fuerza de voluntad, sentarse en Hogwarts y ver pasar rostros familiares, ver las personas antes de sus acciones los convertidores en los magos y brujas que conoció. Era muy raro, ver a sus padres orbitar uno alrededor del otro, ver a Lily y Snape, no, Lily y Severus saliendo como mejores amigos. Haber criado a Sirius y Regulus, para asumir el papel sabio y amoroso que Walburga no había logrado y del que Orión estaba muy temeroso.

Oh, el hombre los amaba, pero estaba muy incómodo alrededor de ellos. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la constante curiosidad por el mundo de Regulus, o el fuerte comportamiento de Sirius. Sirio…

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se frotó las sienes cuando los primeros años fueron conducidos al pasillo.

Los últimos años habían estado con sus hermanos a acampar por una semana durante el verano. Pero el negro de en medio se había negado a ir este año, porque había querido pasar la réplica por ahí con James, Remus y Peter. Harry había tenido que ir con Orión, quien le ayudó a comenzar a buscar contratos de compromiso si Sirio no iba con ellos.

No que Orión hiciera eso. Arcturus se lo habpia hecho a Orión, y aunque él estaba feliz con Walburga, no significaba que quisiera hacer lo mismo a sus hijos. Su padre estaba feliz de que ellos encontraran a sus propias compañeras, siempre y cuando eran mujeres respetables.

No era la primera vez en una de sus vidas que Harry había encontrado a sí mismo presionado por sus padres para casarse, pero él lo había hecho a su ritmo. Si perdieron a una mujer que le gustara, se quedaría con ella. Pero si no, simplemente no lo haría.

No que ninguna de esas cosas le importase a Sirius, quien no había hablado con él desde el viaje del campamento. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que todo eso explotara, probablemente en el entorno público más disponible, pero cuando eso sucediera se preocuparía por eso.

"Crouch, Bartemius".

Levantando la vista hacia el chico de primer año, Harry tuvo una ceja curiosa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que había llegado a la escuela, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Personas que él sabía que habíamos sido Mortífagos estaban ahora encontrando buenos trabajos y no uniéndose a las filas de Voldemort. Diablos, Elliot Greengass, quien había sido notoriamente neutral antes, se había ido a convertirse en auror y pelear contra los ataques terroristas de Voldemort. Así que tuvo que hacer un impacto.

Y este Bartemius Crouch Jr. no era el que él había conocido.

Era un chico inocente de once años, tal como Peter había sido cuando conocí por primera vez. Así que se reservaba su juicio. Sabía que Barty había ido hacia Voldemort porque él le había dado atención cuando su padre nunca lo había hecho. Así que tal vez él podría ayudar al niño. Rayos, estaba manejándolo con Severus Snape de todas las personas, Barty no podía ser tan difícil.

"¡Slytherin!"

Harry aplaudió, sentado entre menor de los Lestrange. El otro joven estaba dudoso acerca de su amistad, pero no había proclamado ningún deseo de unirse a los Mortífagos de Voldemort. De nuevo, probablemente a Harry le gustaba lanzar sus susteorías de conspiración con respecto a la identidad real de Voldemort, el chico probablemente estaba reconsiderando su decisión.

Rayos, tal vez el apellido Lestrange podría sobrevivir esta vez.

.

"Bien, entonces, bienvenidos a Slytherin", aplaudiendo, Harry miró a los nuevos primeros años, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Eran tan pequeños que era casi lindo. No importaba cuantas veces había hecho el trabajo de prefecto en Hogwarts, amaba presentarse a los primeros años.

"Mi nombre es Turais Black para aquellos que no lo saben, y soy el prefecto de sexto año de nuestra amada casa. Los estaré guiando a sus clases durante la primera semana, así que si tienen alguna duda no tengan miedo de preguntar".

"¿Realmente eres un Párselmouth?"

Deteniendo su discurso, Harry dejó a sus ojos escanear al grupo por la fuente de esa voz, encontrándose con una chica que se perdió de alguna manera como Pansy Parkinson. Al menos, la cara borrosa que podría recordar. Solo que esta era rubia. Seguramente tenían alguna relación.

"De hecho si lo soy. Ahora, la casa de Slytherin es conocida por su astucia y ambición. El Profesor Slughorn me ha dado libre albedrío para dar castigos a esos que atrape haciendo bullyng. Y no se confundan con esa afirmación pensando que si no son atrapados en el bien. Porque los atraparé. Pregúntenle a cualquier persona aquí y les confirman lo que les él dijo. Ahora, para la casa más ambiciosa, nuestro jefe de Casa espera un buen trabajo en clases, que pongan atención y estudien. Hagan sus trabajos y pregunten su tienen algún problema.

Otra mano se presentó y Harry tuvo un sospechoso al ser interrumpido una vez más.

"¿Si?"

"¿Es cierto que encontraste la Cámara de los Secretos?" Todos los primeros años parecieron animarse ante esto y Harry resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, lo hice. No, no hay espíritu de Salazar Slytherin ahí abajo, sí, los llevo a todos allá abajo, no, no en este momento".

"¿Entonces cuándo?"

"Haré un tour el segundo sábado después de iniciar las clases para los primeros años que quieran ir. Ahora sus dormitorios están al pie de las escaleras, así que los veré a las siete y los medios de la mañana si es que quieren una guía para regresar al Gran Comedor ".

Cuando los primeros años desaparecieron, Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello después de soltar los mechones de sus ataduras, suspirando de alivio mientras lo hicieron. Estar tan cerca de su propio tiempo comenzando a afectarle nuevamente.

* * *

 **N / A: De hecho escribí esto ayer, pero quise esperar para subirlo hoy. Entonces, ermm, Barty?**

 **Sí, Octavius Lavin fue un Harry del pasado.**

 **Y lo del moño, viene de uno de mis amigos. Tiene el cabello ondulado y lo amarra hacia atrás para quitarlo de sus ojos en un chongo bajo. Se ve lindo, así que por eso es que Turais lo usa de la misma manera.**

 **.**

 **Con respecto a los saltos de tiempo de Harry hacia atrás y hacia adelante, considérenlo como una línea. Cada vida que vive está en esta línea hasta el presente cuando nace y renace. Entonces si naciera en el siglo XIX después de vivir la vida de esta historia, crearía una bifurcación. La línea se divide en dos, dejando dos dimensiones diferentes. La línea original es la que no tiene un Harry de 1800, mientras que la otra división de la línea mantendría la línea de tiempo con todos los cambios que Harry ha realizado. Entonces, como una ´Y´se dividiría en dos cada vez que viva, con la línea de tiempo original en una y la línea de tiempo cambiada en la otra. Espero que esto sea una explicación algo clara.**

 **.**

 **Trabajando en el próximo capítulo mientras leen,**

 **Tsume**

 **xxx**

 **T / N: Recibí dos cometarios! Wow! y ya que hoy estaba libre y este capítulo no estaba tan largo, fui capaz de terminarlo hoy. Los comentarios me incentivan a traducir XD.**

 **TsubasaClowLi: ¡Oye tranquilo viejo! Jajaja aunque me encantó eso de ´pasa-Dumbledore´ pero no, tu tranqui, Turais no puede ser controlado tan fácilmente. Lo de "porque Ruta salió así?" no lo entendí. Y el Basilisco sigue ahí, ¿recuerdas cuando en la película sale de la boca de Salazar? Pues ahí está, solo sale cuando Harry lo llama, en Gringots solo está la piel que mudó, pero aun así así es un tesoro invaluable y los goblins no dejarán que la gente del ministerio entre tan fácil a sus bóvedas a quitar el tesoro de sus clientes.**

 **Hyochi Nagara: Pues este es un capítulo aún más corto, pero no puedes negar que no fue rápido eh? Sólo un día (guiño, guiño)**

 **Jajaj pero ya enserio, quisiera sacar más rápido pero cada hoja me lleva casi una hora, y a veces no alcanza el tiempo xD**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **pd ¿Qué piensan del tommione?**


End file.
